Fiona
by Joy1
Summary: All right guys. Last chapter- The wedding with a few surprises.
1. Fiona

Title: Fiona

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Max had been out with the girls at Crash when she decided to literally drop in on Logan later in the evening. She imagined hot passionate sex. Sort of the Cat Burglar and the rich man. It was an attempt at sexual role-playing to be adventurous. 

It took a bit of time to get to Logan's Max but decided to check from the window before entering Logan's apartment to make sure not to give Bling a heart attack. Max was on the roof in minutes. She perched herself where she see & hear what was going on inside. No one was in the living room so she came through the skylight, like the night they first had met. 

Max crept her way to his bedroom that fast was becoming _their bedroom_. She saw a blond wearing the top to be Logan's favorite silk pajamas. "Logan Cale, you better give the pants to this outfit," she said at Logan who just rolled into view. He was taunting her with the pants, snapping them at her. 

"Its not like I haven't seen you naked. What are a pair of legs matter?"

"Logan!" she yelled. He through the pants at her and laughed as he rolled toward Max who did not know what to do. 

Jealousy was new and the fact that this was the second boyfriend she had that had cheated on her was just too much. Max pushed herself off from the wall and took several deep heated breaths seething in anger. If she turned around she might kill both of them without thinking. 

"Logan!" the blond woman yelled. Logan stopped and turned around never seeing Max, who had decided to hide in the computer room, hoping things weren't what they seemed. "Does Max keep any of her hair stuff here?" 

****

// How the hell does she know about me? //

"No. Why?" Logan asks.

"Well I decide to stop by for a friendly visit and you insist on me staying here although you know all of my stuff is at the hotel. I at least hoped to use her girlfriend's beauty products." 

"I'm sorry she is not at that point yet of trusting me."

"To keep beauty stuff here."

"To keep anything here that I haven't bought her."

"Where is she?"

"Probably the top of the space needle or riding her motorcycle."

"You don't think she'll stop by…. I really don't want to deal with a scene, with her discovering us in bed together."

"No. She does have the 'concerned girlfriend' thing down by now. If she hasn't come by she doesn't want to risk waking me. She won't be by. Besides, I just haven't gotten to hold you in so long and you're here so rarely. Can't I have one night to hold you like I used to?"

"You're terrible."

Max had heard enough and had her emotions down to a soothing rage. "I am going to get in the bath tub," Max heard the water running. When she heard the splash of the woman getting in she decided to confront Logan alone. "Brodder, could I have some candles? Please." 

****

//Brodder. What the hell is that? Some old nickname? //

Max watched Logan roll into the bathroom with a bunch of candles. He was in there a while and then came back out. The ease Logan displayed in nonchalantly going into a bathroom with a naked woman that was not her made Max's skin crawl.

Logan got ready for bed. By now she knew the routine well. She would wait until he was about to pull off his glasses before she would let him see her. That way he would already be in bed and it would take him a huge effort to come after her quickly.

Logan got into bed and was about to take off his glasses when Max appeared in the doorframe, pissed as hell. In a second Logan read the expression and had the audacity to laugh. Max didn't even get the satisfaction of Logan squirming; he just laughed. 

****

//What a bastard// 

She turned around and fled the room heading for the rope she descended from. Logan was in his chair in three seconds and made his way to her even faster. Logan pulled Max down off of the rope and before she had time to really resist him, they were in the bathroom doorway.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You used to knock!" the blond woman yelled from the bathtub with the screen pulled most of the way. All of a sudden Max realized Logan couldn't see any of the woman's body from his vantagepoint.

"Max, I would like you to meet my sister, Fiona."

"Sister…. You never mentioned you had a sister," Max stammered at the thought.

"Well, thanks Logan. I am glad to see in my absence you have not lost your ability to make me feel insignificant."

"Fi, let me deal with her hurt feelings first then I will deal with yours."

"Actually why not let me deal with her hurt feelings and you go explain to Bling why he is not taking me back to the hotel. I just heard him come in," Fiona said with a dismissive glance. 

Fiona's head was all Max could see from where she had situated herself on the counter. Fiona turned to Max, "So let me guess you over heard the conversation and assumed what I would have in your position…The naked thing was reference to changing my diapers, by the way. Oh well. At least you can help get me out of this place. Truth is I really want to head to a bar and relax. I love my brother, but he can be clingy."

"Why don't you want to spend time with him?" Max asked.

"It's not that. It's that Logan really is only a small part of the reason why I am here. I have been here for three days already and I am not staying at a hotel." The glint in her eyes made Max realize she wanted Max to figure it out. 

****

// Not staying at a hotel so she is staying with someone. She said three days. Wait. **//**

"No way. You and Bling. I should have known something was up; Bling never just asks for time off. Well accept that once a few months ago," Fiona was apparently making a face. "That was you too… Obviously Logan doesn't know."

"No. But I am about to fix that. Want to watch?"

"Yes please."

"Just promise that you will get me out of here and somewhere to have mindless conversation and beer."

"Why don't you want to go home with Bling?" Max asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Well, between the two of them, this is the only moment to myself I have had since I arrived. I am sorry, but I like to be able to go if I want to go…Right now all I want is to go steal some of Logan's clothes and hit the city. I miss the city."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you living in Europe."

"Well, technically I never resided anywhere but Seattle. I have a house, car, motorcycle, art & stuff not far from here. I just lived my daily life in a house our dad owned in England."

"You own a motorcycle?"

"Yeah so?"

"I just didn't think –"

"You didn't think any sister of Logan Cale would own a motorcycle. I understand. What you don't understand is that Valerie is not a good judge of Logan's type or his background. Truth is he comes from a long for line of wise asses… I wish my mother could have lived to see her obnoxious little boy found his very own smart ass," she said with a big grin. "Honestly my parents did not know where Logan came from. They just looked at him and shook their heads most of the time. It was like he was born with a stick up his butt… Don't get me wrong he has always had a big heart and helped people in trouble, but he also loved to be the center of the universe and that was not my parents. That was however my Granddaddy from Georgia so they chalked it up to the deep Southern roots that seemed to be genetic."

"Logan never talks about his family. I just assumed he didn't have any."

"In some ways, its like he doesn't but we can talk about that later… Could you hand me that towel?" Max handed the towel and then turned around. "Hey would you grab me one of Logan's t-shirts and pair of jeans. Oh and lock the door. Logan hates locked doors; it drives him nuts. Thus being why…"

"…He hacks," Max completing Fiona's sentence.

"That a girl."

"Back in a flash," Max headed into the bedroom and locked the door. Logan heard the click and flew to the door after throwing clothes into the bathroom for Fiona.

"Why is this door locked?"

"Girls need their privacy don't they?" Max called making a face at Logan's sister. 

"Not when it is the two of you. What is going on in there?" Logan yelled.

****

// He yells a lot more then usually when his sister is around. //

"What's the matter Loggie? You don't trust me to be alone with your girl?" Fiona called as she finished dressing. She made her way over to the closet and grabbed a long sleeved flannel as well as a leather jacket Max forgot Logan owned.

"Nice…" Max said under her breath. "You have done this before."

"Several times in my life. Now let the games really begin…"


	2. Coming Clean

Title: Coming Clean

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Logan's irritated face was the first thing his sister, Fiona saw as she unlocked and threw open the door to his bedroom. She smiled at him as she strutted by with Max following suite.

"Why are you wearing my clothes and where do you think you're going?" responded her annoyed brother with a fatherly tone.

"I'm going out with Max. I'll be home before one and I promise not to be taken home by any strangers, OK DAD!"

"Hey! It's your first night in town. I was hoping to have you all to myself before I'd have to share." 

"Guess, what Loggie? You never were good at sharing so I by passed the situation. This is my first day seeing you, not my first day here," Fiona said with a confident look. Max burst into a fit of laughter as she looked at Bling's hollow expression. All attention soon went to Max who was just trying to contain herself knowing this whole situation was about to erupt. 

"What's so funny?" Logan said annoyed.

"You're just so cute when you're angry," Max said trying to cover, & badly at that.

The Cales just glared at one another for a long moment before Logan wheeled around to look at Bling. "Why do I get the distinct feeling everyone knows something I don't… My girlfriend is busting up laughing for no apparent reason… My sister is telling me she has been here for a few days already…And my best friend looks like he swallowed his tongue… So who is going to start explaining?" Logan said with an icy look to Bling who just kept his mouth shut while his forehead perspired. 

Fiona made her way over to Logan and glanced at him briefly. She then stood close to Bling and reached up to him for a hug & kiss. Bling put his arms around Fiona's back and lifted her to him, since he was at least a foot taller then she was. As their lips parted she said, "I'll be OK with Max. I just need to unwind some before bed. I'll sleep here and see you in the morning." 

Bling lowered her back to the floor then kissed her forehead. He cupped her face with his strong hand and said, "Be careful and don't get into any trouble… I think Logan & I are going to need to talk for a while. Max, take care of my girl." Logan just sat dumb founded at the scene. 

"No problem. I'll guard her with my life," Max replied watching Logan's expression of shock unchanging. "I promised to bring your sister back in one piece," she said kissing his forehead.

"I'm snagging your cell, Loggie. Bye," Fiona said picking up the phone as she and Max headed for the door. 

Logan finally shook off the shock and began to yell, "What the hell just happened here!"

"Good luck Bling! You're gonna need it," Max said as the girls headed out the door. 

Logan spun around and glared at his friend slash employee with the usual older brother protective look. Bling stood confidently in front off him, relieved to hear Max's motorcycle race off into the night.

*****************************************************************************

"You think Bling's OK with Logan?" Max yelled to Fiona.

"Yeah, fine. My husband was Loggie's best friend in high school. They had to go through the same thing. No big!"

"Your What?!?"

***************************************************************************

Logan sat in his chair starring Bling down. "Logan, before you say anything you will regret, let me just say I've known your sister for a very long time; longer then I have known you. This is something that's only a recent development. I don't know how Max knew, I'm assuming Fi just told her when they were getting ready."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan said in annoyance. 

"We spent all of our relationship doing the long distance thing. We wanted a little time together one on one before bringing you into it. Plus, there is the whole thing of her deciding if she wants to move back."

"So how long has this been going on?" Logan asked a little calmer. 

"'Bout three months or so. Since my abrupt trip…"

"OK, I'm back to mad. You went to see my sister and you didn't tell me."

Bling closed his eyes and sat on the edge of the sofa clearing his mind, trying to decide how much he would tell Logan. "Logan, Fi hit a real hard patch on the anniversary of… well, ya know… a lot of survivor guilt and stuff. I've never seen her that bad, not even when it happened. I dropped everything and flew to England. She needed me a lot more then you did right then… I always knew that I cared about her a lot, but this time it was different. Spending time in the life she had made for herself there, showed me how much she had grown up and healed. I just fell in love with the woman she became through all the pain."

Logan listened intently, quickly realizing he knew very little about his baby sister anymore. It did explain her increased calling though, as well as her interest in Seattle again. "She's really thinking of coming back for you?"

"Me? Nah, for her. You're here. You're all she has left since the O'Connor's moved to Chicago. She'll be going there for a while when Becky's has her baby. I'll probably go out there for a while to meet them."

Logan's face became angered again, "Why doesn't she just move there? She has adopted them as family."

Bling shut him down fast, "How dare you judge her? As I recall, you were no where to be found when this went down. Oh yeah. You hide in a bottle and then behind Eyes Only. They were the ones to sit by her side until she woke up. They were the ones to fight for her against your Uncle Jonas. They've been the ones to have her for holidays and vacations- NOT YOU. You're her brother. You're the one she cried out for. You're the one she wanted, but you weren't there. Now she's back to work things out and start over, and you have the gall to begrudge her the only family she has that acted like family when it mattered most. GET A GRIP."

"Don't you think I want things to be different? Don't you think I would love to take back that day? Never write the story at all," Logan shot back.

"Logan, she never asked you to take anything back. She never blamed you or was angry with you for what that animal did. She was angry and hurt that after it was over you weren't there. You just pretended she died too. She left because she couldn't deal with the constant rejection… You have a second chance. She's here for me, but she's here for you too. Since you and Max have been together, she feels like you are growing up and moving on. Maybe you're ready to have a real family again?"

Logan sat uncomfortably in his chair for a minute and then looked at his friend, "So you're dating my sister?"

"Yeah."

"You're a good man Bling."

"Thanks, Fiona thinks so."

"Should we be worried about Max and Fiona out together?" Logan asked.

"Probably," Bling said smiling.

"Where do you think they went?"

"Crash… Shall we?"

"Lets!" Logan said emphatically as they headed to catch up with the girls. 


	3. Crash

Title: Crash

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Author's Notes: OK guys. I was informed that a section of the following story was _tacky _

So I have re-written it. I hope it is more appealing to all.

********************************************************************** 

Max's motorcycle roared to a stop in front of Crash. "Let me get this straight. You're married and dating Bling. That's not cool!"

Fiona laughed, "No. I was married for almost five years. I'm a widow."

"Sorry… Wait, five years? You don't look that old."

"I wasn't. I got hitched when I was seventeen. I don't recommend it, but for me it worked. Besides I'd been with Ryan for three years before we got married," she said, brushing her long blond hair out of her face before opening the door for Max.

"Wow… Weird. So, you got married before Logan did," Max said as they made their way through the bar toward Kendra and Original Cindy. 

"Yeah well we can do the full story later. I just want to chill and kill some brain cells," Fiona said as they arrived at the table.

"Hey, boo. Thought you went over to knock boots with roller boy?" Cindy asked as the dynamic duo sat down. Max looked a bit embarrassed. "What's up with ya?"

"I'm roller boy's little sister… She doesn't want me thinking about her sleeping with my brother."

"K. I'm Original Cindy and this is Kendra."

"Fiona O'Connor… I've heard of you two. Logan is quite fond of writing about your adventures with Max."

"What adventures would those be?" Kendra asked admiring the leather jacket Fiona was wearing. 

"So far my favorite has to be, thinking that Logan hooked her on drugs."

"He told you about that?" Max asked a little surprised.

"Just how my Uncle Jonas would have jumped to the same conclusion. He is such a jerk off. Anyway, what's with the chick singing?"

"Oh, they're having some contest. You pay ten bucks, stand up there, sing some pre-pulse song and sit back down. If you win you get the money. Cheap entertainment for the night," Cindy explained. 

"But that girl sounds like she is killing a cat?" Fiona commented. "Has everyone been that bad?"

"Yeah. Everyone. Not entertaining at all," said Sketchy from behind her. "Hey. I'm Sketchy."

"Fiona. Who do I pay to get in on this?" 

"Bartender. You serious?" Sketch asked.

"Yeah. I love standing in front of lots of people and be the center of attention," Fiona said winking at Max. "Back in a flash!"

"That is Logan's sister?" Kendra said in total confusion.

"Yeah… She claims that he comes from a long line of smart asses," Max said smiling to herself.

"Hey I'm up next. Will you come over toward the stage to cheer me on?" Fiona asked with enthusiasm. 

"Sure, just need more beer," Cindy said.

"No problem. It has already been arranged to be brought to the table in front."

"Ya aight boo," Cindy said hoping that Fiona swung her way.

Max saw the glint in her eye, "Sorry, Cin. Bling already laid claims."

"At least she with a brother and not some skinny rich chump."

"Skinny and rich don't seem to be her type," Max said as they moved to the new table. 

Fiona stepped up to the mike as the group cheered her on. She started singing "Tempted" by Squeeze, a nice soulful pre-pulse song. Way too old for her but she nailed it. In a few bars, most people had stopped to watch her sing. She used her whole body to express the feelings of the melody. She let her body move freely to the music as she sang the chorus.

_"Tempted by the fruit of another_

_Tempted but the truth is discovered_

_What's been going on_

_Now that you have gone _

_There is no other._

_Tempted by the fruit of another_

_Tempted but the truth is discovered"_

Logan & Bling came into Crash hearing Fiona singing off to the right on the stage. She quickly saw them and sang to Bling seductively. She had captured everyone attention, mesmerizing them with a beautiful voice. Logan laughed to himself that only his sister could walk into a bar, sing one song and have everyone think she's God's gift to music. When she got off stage, everyone was cheering and on there feet. She came and sat on Bling's lap, taking a swig of his beer. 

"How'd I do?" she asked coyly.

"Why do you even ask? You know you rocked," Logan said in mock annoyance.

"So you didn't trust me to be out with your girl, huh?"

"No, I just thought it would be more fun to be where you were."

"Nice cover," Max said coming over to kiss Logan before sitting next to him. 

"So, what do you think I should sing for my encore?"

"Bit cocky don't you think? You haven't even won yet," Logan said.

"Ya think ya could do better…"

"I'm not getting sucked into a dare. I'm confident that you will win, but I don't know that they'll ask you to sing again," Logan responded quickly.

"Bet?"

Logan got a mischievous look in his eye, "Yeah. If you don't get asked to sing again, you have to sing an operatic piece for Uncle Jonas at Easter."

"K, but if they do ask me, you have to sing 'My Shorana' with me at a Cobble Stones concert when you're fully recovered so you can dance."

"Bet!" Logan said confidently never breaking their stare.

"Cobble Stones concert?" Kendra asked.

"The Cobble Stones are the group I sang with in college. They still live around here and perform occasionally. Logan is a very good singer he just isn't one for being in front of large crowds. And I hate our Uncle Jonas, so we have chosen fitting punishments for each other," Fiona said slyly.

The bartender went to the mike to announce the winner. "Well, hands down the winner of this contest is our last singer, Fiona O'Connor…." Fiona walked up to the stage. "Here ya go… Now would you sing us another song?" The crowd began to hoot, while she flashed a knowing smile to her brother. 

"Sure… I'd be happy to… This is for my brother Logan, who owes me a song in the months to come."Fiona sang a post-pulse song that the crowd seemed to know and sing along with. 

*************

An hour or so after the contest, the crew was still around the table drinking and talking. Kendra brought up most embarrassing moments and everyone chimed in. Sketchy mentioned being caught trying on one of Natalie's nightgowns. OC went off on being so drunk that she frenched a guy before she realized it was a guy. Kendra piped up with being found by Max hand cuffed to the wall via Mr. Multiples. Max attested that finding Kendra handcuffed to the wall was up there for embarrassing moments, but she thought that having Logan laugh at her for thinking he was having an fling with Fiona took the cake. Bling mentioned finding out the girl he was dating was only interested in his roommate was pretty embarrassing. 

"You're up, Fiona. What is your most embarrassing dating related moment?" asked Sketchy.

"That's easy. Logan was mad at me for some reason so he stuck a microphone under the sofa in the living room while I was making out with my boyfriend, Ryan. The next night while Ryan and his parents were at dinner with us, Logan played the tape. I was mortified. I was sixteen and Ryan was in college, so my parents were already weary of letting me date him. I was sure they were going to tell me I couldn't see him anymore. Lucky for me, my parents simply laughed it off and punished Logan."

"Yeah, that was an annoying show of favoritism," Logan piped from next to her.

"They didn't play favorites, you know that. It just happened that you had done far worse. They couldn't very well punish me for making out when they knew the guy was going to propose," Fiona retorted.

"Another sign of favoritism, you got married at seventeen and they didn't try to stop you!" Logan said annoyed.

"Loggie, I'm sorry your marriage which was supposed to go the distance didn't work out, and mine which wasn't supposed to make it, did last… Besides, I was too bull headed to be talked out of it anyway, so why would they try?"

"Wow. You're married," Sketchy asked pointing to Bling and Fiona.

Bling smiled, then kissed Fiona's cheek, "Nope. Not yet. She's talking about her first husband Ryan O'Connor. He died three years ago. I had met Fiona and Ryan shortly before he passed…" Sketchy looked down uncomfortably.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It was a few years ago now. Bling never asked me to stop loving Ryan, just let myself love him too… Now is when everybody goes AWE…"

"AWE…" The girls, said in unison.

"Logan, I guess that leaves you to tell the tale of embarrassment," Max said, turning the conversation to the man she now comfortably sat in the lap of. 

"Nah… I'm out. I can't top those…" Logan said as Fiona spewed beer all over the table in laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't top those… Like hell, you can't top those. You have the end all be all, most embarrassing moment of all time," Fiona said in utter astonishment. 

"We don't need to talk about that! That is a private matter, from a lifetime ago."

"Afraid Max won't think you as perfect and gentlemanly after you tell the tale?" Fi said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope!" Max said with confidence.

"I can't tell this. I'll die before I'll tell this," Logan said dramatically.

"Fine then Fiona will tell us…." Max said.

"Come on girly… Spill the story on Spiky over there," Original Cindy stated, thoroughly amused by the situation. 

"Logan, I promise to cast you in the best possible light," Fiona said with innocent eyes. 

"Oh, fine. Just get it over with," Logan insisted.

"K. Loggie turned sixteen and my Dad being generous decided to get him a car so he could look cool at school with the other wealthy kids. My mom thought Logan wasn't ready for the responsibility and she was right. Three senior cheerleaders came to notice my beloved brother due to the nice vehicle he drove. One of the girls was obsessed with getting to drive it. Logan did very well in refusing to let them drive the car until they made a rather indecent proposal. The one, Veronica, who wanted to drive the car would drive while the other two, twins Sandy and Sarah, would distracted Logan in the back seat," Fiona paused watching her brother turn every shade of red in the crayon box. 

Max got a glint in her eye looking at Logan of mock astonishment. "So, you're a guy deep down after all?"

"Just finish the story, so my hell will be over quickly," Logan snapped as Bling laughed at him. 

"Well, the girl's in the back seat were doing a good job on Logan and him on them as well, because Veronica got distracted by all the moans and squeals from the back seat and proceeded to hit a telephone poll. Now can you imagine having to explain to your mom, who is as boisterous as me, that you're at the hospital because you've been in a car accident, then having to explain HOW the accident occurred. Logan's injuries were on two very sensitive areas of his body: lacerations on his tongue and I will let you guess where else," Fiona finished. The table erupted in laughter as Logan sat in absolute hell. "My mother's first words to the doctor were, 'Can you please castrate my son so I'll never receive another phone call like this again!' Needless to say, I was very afraid of sex for a long time after that incident. Ensuring I would be a virgin on my wedding night, so Logan for that I'm thankful."

"Ok, the story has been told. Can we never speak of it again? Please!" Logan said in desperation. 

Max cradled his head and said, "Oh honey. I promise we'll never do it in the back seat of a moving car, K." The table erupted in laughter again. 

"Logan, I give you credit though. Max is a feisty girl. After that experience, I'd have stayed away from the wild ones," Sketchy said from his drunk stupor.

"I did! For forever and a day. But who could resist this face?" Logan asked kissing Max's cheek. 

Kendra stood up and said, "All right guys, I'm heading out. It's been real."

"I'm with ya," OC said. "Max, you staying with the car lover tonight or heading home?"

"I think I'll go home with him. I think he needs to be held. Later…" Max said as her friends headed out. "Sketchy, we'll drop you off at home. No driving for you." He nodded.

"That is just what I needed. Thanks for the hang. You take care of his bruised ego and I'll see ya later," Fi said to Max.

"And you're going where? Bling's?" Logan said in disbelief.

"Logan do you really want me in your guest room tonight? Besides, I've been staying with Bling the last few nights," Fiona responded.

"I have a guest room too Logan," Bling said to his friend.

"This is just weird. My chaste sister, staying at a man's house…"

"Logan, I was married for five years. To put your mind at ease, we aren't there yet. And my policy hasn't changed. K?"

Logan nodded. Max and he went in the car, putting Sketchy and Max's baby in the back. Bling and Fiona took a cab back to Logan's to pick up Bling's car. "So, what do you think of my sister?" Logan asked after dropping Sketchy off. 

"Not what I would imagine your family being like but very cool," Max responded. 

"What did you think she would be like?"

"I don't know. Refined lady who does needle point and rides horses."

Logan smiled a wide smile; "She does ride horses. She rides wild horses, bare back… My mother taught her. She has a lot of my mother in her… I miss my mom." The smile was gone from his face in an instant.

"Fi thinks your mom would be really happy about us. She said she wished your mom could have lived to see you with a wise ass," Max said smiling gingerly. 

"She's right. Mom would've loved you. I'm sorry you won't get to meet her…"

"I get to meet her in you and Fiona."

Logan took his eyes off the road a moment to look at Max; "I love you so much." Max nuzzled into his chest as they drove the rest of the way home. 


	4. Past Issues

Title: Past issues

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Logan Cale's younger sister, Fiona, had taken over most of his time for a week. She had him out of his apartment almost every night; a feat not lost on Bling or Max. Her presence seemed to invigorate Logan to be more like he was at a younger age. She pushed him in every area of his life especially in therapy. Bling was very happy to have his girlfriend help in the process because she had the uncanny ability to piss Logan off enough to get his butt in gear. She would say he could not stand for a fully 5 minutes unaided and he would prove her wrong. Sibling rivalry seemed to work fantastically with these two. 

Fiona had decided to stay in the area, in herself but there were several things that needed to be organized before that could happen. She decided to employ Max for a lot the help she required. Bling was too close to her and Logan would have to many issues with the past. Max was the perfect person to help her sort through the things had she just left behind. 

Saturday morning, around five a.m., Fiona showed up out of the blue on her motorcycle at Max's apartment. "Hey there, beauty. Remember how I told you I would explain Eyes Only to ya someday?" Max nodded to Fiona. "Today is someday. Get dressed and I'll fix breakfast," Fiona said holding a bag of groceries for Max. When she returned to the kitchen an omelet with hashbrowns and bacon were on her plate. Real coffee was being brewed in the coffeepot, which had woken Kendra. She was already digging into her plate of food. 

"Max, have I told you lately how grateful I am that you met Logan and therefore Fiona?" Kendra said during a brief break in shoveling food into her mouth. Fiona just smiled sweetly at the sleepy woman wearing a pink pajama set with a feather boa. They ate in silence for a few minutes until the coffee was ready.

"Thanks for all of this Fi. You didn't have to," Max said.

"I know but you are about to embark on a strange trip into my past with me. I might as well equip you for the journey."

"What are you going to do?" Kendra asked.

"We are going to go to my house and sort through my late husband and my belongings, head over to my school and pick up my art, and go searching for a new house," Fiona said flatly.

"Wow…"

"Yeah. A hearty breakfast is the least I could provide."

Max took the last swig of her coffee and threw on her coat; "I'm ready."

"K. See ya later Kendra."

"Happy hunting."

The two women mounted their motorcycles and headed into the suburbs of Seattle, to settle up with a few of Fiona's demons.

**************

They arrived in front of Fiona's beautiful Colonial style home at six thirty in the morning. She unlocked the door then turned to Max, "Thanks for doing this with me on such short notice. I haven't been here since the night I lost Ryan." Max knew that this would be highly emotional for Fiona but didn't know how she would respond. They entered the house slowly.

Everything was covered with white sheets. Fiona began removing the sheets so Max followed suit. It was very quiet as they moved around the house removing sheets revealing furniture, nick-knacks, electronics, and photos. Fiona picked up a picture from her wedding day. "I was so young," she whispered. "Ok, here's the deal. I want to make a list of everything I'm keeping and then what I'm giving away. Where is there a pad of paper and a pen?" 

Max went into the kitchen area to get the items. She found a desk in the kitchen. She noticed a pack of pictures, so she flipped through them. Fiona was very pregnant in these pictures. "Hey, did you find a pen?" Fiona asked and then noticed the pictures Max was holding. Her smile faded and she snatched the pictures out of Max's hands. She went through them one by one and let tears fall with no sound. Her eyes turned back to Max, "I lost a lot that day… I promise to tell you all about it later. I just really need this done now. If I don't get it done, I can't start over." 

"It's OK. You don't have to tell me."

"It's not that. I just know if I break down now, I won't make it through the day… Let's mark stuff in the living room." The two women went back into the living room. Fiona decided to keep all photos, some of the art, the sofa and coffee table, but get rid of most of the electronics. In the kitchen she decided to keep all her dishes and glasses. The dinning room table would stay, but the kitchen table would be given away. The rocking chair & lazy boy that were in the den would come with her, but the bumper pool table could go. 

Upstairs was much harder for Fiona to do. All of the nursery things would go into storage, until there came a time when she could use them. She decided to sell the bed because it was a beautiful antique. She knew she would never be able to sleep in it again. Fiona opened Ryan's closet and was relieved to find that her in-laws, who had been more family to her then anyone in the last several years, had taken his clothing. She went through all of her own clothing, putting away the maternity clothes for storage, and then picking through the rest. She tossed a couple items to Max to see if she would like them. 

In a few hours, Max and Fiona had totaled Fi's home and belonging. "That was emotionally exhausting… Lets head to my real home away from home," Fiona said as they headed out to her old school. 

It was the same process at the school. All of her belongings that had been at her loft space were in storage in the basement of the art department. Fiona earmarked several pieces she had made and her equipment. She even gave Max a sculpture. They laughed at her feeble attempts at creating greatness. Max did really admire Fiona's photography though. As they were leaving the building one of Fiona's old professors saw them. 

"Fiona! Fiona O'Connor! Why it's been ages?" the small graying man said giving her a big hug. 

"Hello Professor Fairchild. I would like you to meet my friend Max."

Max uncomfortably shook hands with the elderly gentleman, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. Well Fiona. I hope I find you well, after all that trouble. How is yours brother?"

"Fine sir. Max here is Logan's sweet. I'm very well and moving back to the area."

"Is that a fact? Now, I hope I don't upset you, but did they ever catch that awful man. I just couldn't believe that it happened."

"He was found dead in the street the next day sir. They believed it was a mob related killing," Fiona said very evenly. 

"Well, serves him right. Did the world the favor, after what he took from you… Well child; come by my office any time. I haven't moved. I hope you are still taking pictures. It would be a shame to waste such a great gift…"

"Thank you sir. I'll come by soon, I promise," Fiona said as the little man tipped his hat and continued on. "I could use some coffee. How 'bout you?" 

"Sure…" Max said wondering about the whole scenario. She knew that Fiona had been married and pregnant. She also knew Fiona was a widow and childless. From the most recent discussion, it sounded like they were taken from Fiona rather than lost. 

After some time puttering around campus and showing Max everything that had meant anything to her, Fiona decided it was time to venture into the next part of the day. She stopped off at a flower shop to purchase some carnations. Having the flowers she desired Fiona mounted her bike and headed to the cemetery with Max.

They pulled into Chapel Hill Cemetery around one p.m. Max thought how peaceful it was. She always sought peace a top the Space Needle, but she knew others found comfort in peaceful spots like this. "This way," Fiona said softly. A few feet from where they parked were three head stones. There was one that said, 'Ryan O'Connor, son, husband, father, brother, and beloved to all.' Just next to it was a tiny head stone saying 'Ryan O'Connor Jr. beloved son.' There was a large attached head stone for Fiona's parents, Logan Sr. and Elizabeth Cale, off to the right.

Max watched as Fiona put flowers on all the graves. Then she noticed the date of death were the same on all but Fiona's moms. Elizabeth lived one day past the others. Max swallowed at the realization. The small blond woman before her had lost her whole family but Logan on the same night. "How?" Max asked barely audibly.

"I'll show you."


	5. Demons

Title: Demons

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Max stood in front off a boarded up restaurant with Fiona in the middle of the afternoon. Fiona found a large stone and chucked it at the building. "It's OK. I bought the building a year ago. I have every right to destroy it if I want to. It's supposed to come down in a few weeks anyway," Fi said to Max's quizzical face.

"You have something against the building?" Max said.

"No… This is where it happened. This is where my life changed forever…" Fiona said pausing as her eyes glanced over the building. She pointed to the front door of the restaurant, "We were coming out from dinner and heading to our cars. I had only another week and a half before I was due. I loved this place so my parents took us here since it would be our last meal out for a while… I was right there when I saw the man with the gun. Ryan swung me around, put himself between the shooter and me. My father did the same to my mother. I screamed for a minute and then fell silent as I watched the man come towards me again. I was lying on the ground here when he shot me in the shoulder and then kicked my stomach. I remember seeing my father's body lying over my mother bleeding. He was gone. I heard Ryan whisper's to me, 'I love you, my sweet Juliet.'" 

Max watched Fiona's face. She was smiling at the love of her husband, "I was Juliet and he was Romeo in our high school play when we first met. For almost ten years of my young life I had the love of that man. I got to have the great romance. I got to live happily ever after with the prince, even if it was for a "short" time… And now I start over." She was still smiling.

"Where was Logan?" Max asked cautiously.

"Logan was being harassed by Valerie's lawyers anew. We were on our way to his house, to comfort him. I was staying with him while he was trying to get his life back together. It was going well too. The papers really weren't that big of a deal, so he always felt guilty that he wasn't there too."

"I guess I can see him putting that on himself… Why did it happen? I mean what the shooter have against you, or the restaurant?" 

"My husband became aware of some corruption in a high ranking official's office that he worked for. He let a reporter know about it. Ryan asked the reporter to wait to run the story until after the baby was born and we could more easily get to safety. Some other information was leaked from the same office about the corruption, so the reporter thought it was safe to run the story. He didn't know that someone at the paper told the official the story went to press. We were mowed down in the street the night the story ran." Max watched her new friend speak of all such horrible things without a glimmer of hate. The sight was a marvel; she spoke of her life with such peace. Only peace.

***************

Max crept into Logan's apartment later that night as Logan fixed dinner. The day with Fiona was tiring, but she felt the need to let him know she was aware of how his parents died as well as his brother in law and nephew. 

"Hey, there. I thought I was going to see you today," he said childishly from the kitchen. 

"I spent the day with Fiona… It was a great day. She really trusts me… She seems to really want to be her sister," Max said with a smirk. 

"Yeah. She did always want a little sister."

"I think I should tell you… Logan, Fiona took me to her house today…" she watched as he looked up from the food he was cooking. "She took me to the graveyard and the restaurant… I'm so sorry Logan. You both lost so much in one instant."

He looked down at the food and cleared his throat, "Yeah… Did she tell you about what happened?"

"Yeah… Ryan really was a brother in arms to you, huh? Turning in corruption, and all."

Logan became very agitated and angry, "Did she tell you about the reporter?"

"Yeah… I mean that Ryan leaked the story to a careless reporter…"

"I knew she felt that way… I knew it. Bling, told me that she didn't told it against me, but I know she does," Logan yelled.

"Why would she hold it against you?" Max asked.

He became very calm with tears in his eyes, "Because Max, I was the reporter. I was the one that wrote the article that got my family killed. I'm the one responsible for my parents' death. I'm the reason my little sister is a widow and childless…. I'm the careless reporter."

Max went to him as he slumped to the floor. She held his head in her arms and rocked him back and forth as he cried for all he had lost. "Logan I'm sorry. I didn't know. She didn't tell me. She didn't say you were careless, Logan. I used that word, not Fiona. She doesn't blame you. She didn't even sound mad at you. She just was so happy you weren't hurt. I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it… The guy who shot them is to blame not you. You didn't do this Logan…" Max said with as much conviction as she could. "I love you."

They sat on the floor for a long time while Logan wrestled the demons in his head. He had been pretending for so long that nothing had happened. Like his family just went away on some trip for a long time or he had moved and didn't see them that often. The truth was he had always blamed himself for what had happened and had been so unwilling to face it that he turned his back on his sister too. 

Eyes Only was created in a moment when he could no longer hide from the pain in a bottle. He became a reporter without a paper, an anonymous journalist who was a phantom. No one left to kill but himself. In some ways, helping Lauren was his attempt to be shot down in the street like the rest of his family. He should have died with them. But who would have guest both he and Fiona were too strong to die in the street. On the floor of his kitchen with Max, Logan Cale took his first emotional step toward healing, toward the truth. He did have a family and most of them were gone. But there was one strong, boisterous, obstinate woman that survived with him. **_Now he had to face how he had failed her to save himself. _**


	6. Juliet

Title: Juliet

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

The arrival of Fiona Cale O'Connor had brought much upheaval to her brother's life. Eyes Only had fallen to the way side as Logan pushed himself, physically most of all. The transfusion Max had given him plus the therapy he had been engaging in had almost cured him of his paralysis. But with his sister's presence, his mind would wander back to the night everything had changed between them. He pushed his body hard to once again avoid the pain and reality of the situation. 

Fiona was facing her inner demons better then could be expected. She treated her visit as a step in recovery. She decided to make a pictorial study of her life and the event that had changed it. She shot photos at the restaurant, the graveyard, her home, the nursery, and her school. She then took pictures of the life she was creating, of Bling and Max. Logan was far less receptive to being featured in either section of her project. This prompted a few arguments, but nothing drastic since she believed that eventually he would allow her access. 

Max & Bling both proved interesting components between the Cale siblings, each holding them in great esteem and confidence. Eventually, it was Max's knowledge of the situation that undid Logan. He began to close himself off from his sister again. After a week of the cold shoulder, she took the opportunity to visit the O'Connor's in Chicago. While there, Fiona became an aunt to a beautiful baby girl that was bestowed with her name. Bling came out to visit once Becky had given birth to get parental approval. The O'Connors, Bill & Linda, were taken in by his charm and humor immediately. The couple was pleasantly surprised at the romance.

Bill and Linda had known Fiona since she was fourteen years old, when their only son came home from school with the Juliet to his Romeo for the schoolplay. She was vivacious and loving. She took to Linda immediately and sought her counsel & opinion on all matters. Ryan was so taken in by the pixie Linda ventured to guess that her son would abandon rather quickly his rule about not dating freshman, since he was a senior. For Ryan, it was strange since Fiona was his best friend, Logan's little sister. He had known her casually, but since Logan went off to college, Ryan got to know her on his own. She was the sun and the moon to him. He did start to date his Juliet after the play was over, when the prospect of not seeing her everyday became too hard to comprehend. It became obvious that Ryan would not be following Logan to Yale, but staying much closer to the younger Cale for college in the coming months, something that annoyed Logan to no end. 

Now, Bill and Linda were watching the girl that had become their daughter falling in love with a new man. It wasn't as hard as they thought it might be, since Bling was the one they had entrusted the recovery of their pixie to three years before. He had met Fiona by teaching a class at her college in massage. Bling, Fiona, & Ryan had become friends quickly. For some strange reason he just fit in with the young couple. It was no wonder then that Fiona asked for Bling to be her PT since she was insistent about not being seen as a victim. The O'Connors came to depend on Bling for Fiona's care entirely during her recovery. It therefore wasn't as difficult to hand over their adopted daughter's heart to this caring man, since they already knew of his love for her. He would never ask her to forget their son. In fact, he was asking permission from Bill to actively pursue her heart. The act itself allowed them the complete knowledge they would not loss their Juliet. 

Linda and Fiona sat on the front porch of the O'Connors' new home watching their men talk over some great sports moment. "How is Logan, Fi?" Linda asked.

"He's…having trouble right now."

"How so?"

"Logan has started shutting down… Max is great, I couldn't ask for someone more perfect for Loggie. She went with me to clean out the house, and some other things I had put off. I told her about the shooting. She took it really well, but he didn't. It's like he is facing it for the first time. He is pushing himself so hard to be 'whole' again that he is ducking me again… It doesn't hurt like before… I know we'll have to have a major confrontation when I get back… I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Logan suffered a lot at the loss of your family. Don't ever doubt that… We would have gladly been family for him too but he just…"

"Hurt too much… I know. Are you upset I'm moving back… but not here?" Fiona asked looking at Linda with the same innocent eyes she had when she was fourteen.

"Sweetheart… You will always be my daughter, even if you marry Bling. But Seattle is where Bling is. It is also where Logan is; he's your brother. Build a new family, Hun. Push him till he breaks if you have to, but fight to get him back. I always wished Becky and Ryan were as close as you and Logan were. Be close again!"

"Thanks Mom. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

************************************************************************

Back in Seattle, Max was trying to manage Logan's abrupt mood swings on her own, which proved far more difficult then she expected. "Hey," she said from behind her love.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" Max asked as Logan had shut down his computer from what ever he had been working on.

"Nothing."

"Why?"

He looked at her frustrate, "What, Max? What?"

"What's going on with you? You've been mopping around since Fiona left, even though you did your best to avoid her the week before."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Bull… Talk to me. You haven't been alright since the day I found out about the other shooting in your life."

Logan closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "I can't fix what happened, so I pretend it didn't happen. Her being here reminds me its real. That means I've got to face it. That isn't something I'm good at."

"So what? Back to status quo when she returns? Pretend she's not here until she goes back to England for good?"

"…I don't know Max…I've tried to save my sister in a thousand different people over the last three years. I've tried to keep her safe… I can't seem to deal with the real Fiona."

Max knelt down by Logan to face him on his level, "She doesn't need saving. That is where your real problem is… She's a grown up and she was one when your family died. She's strong, very strong. She isn't in need of your protection; she needs you to be her brother again. She needs you as her family… I guess you missed the memo, but the four of us, you, me, Bling and Fiona, we're family. You got me for the long haul and from the moment she was born, you got her for the long haul too. You're not alone anymore."

He looked at her for a moment and then slid to his knees. Logan looked into Max's eyes deeply before kissing her intensely. She was in love with him. She was staying with him, always. He started to lower her to the floor before she stopped him, "Hold it cowboy. I wouldn't mind getting it on, but you need to call her first."

Logan kissed up to her ear and said, "No, sex first, sister later." 

Max put a hand between them and pushed him away, "Nooo… Sister first, then lots of sex… K."

"You drive a hard bargain. Lucky for me, I get the better end of the deal."

She handed him the phone, "You sure about that?"

"OK, I can't do this if you're right next to me all sexy."

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Logan tried to clear his mind of the raging desire he had burning in his groin. He dialed the number to the O'Connors by his computer. "Hello," said Linda O'Connor.

"Hi Linda. It's Logan. Can I speak to Fiona?"

"Which one? We have a new grandchild baring that name."

"Really… That's great… Uh, Linda… I'm sorry… Thank you for always being there for Fi, especially when I haven't. You guys have been…"

"Logan, my son loved you like a brother. When he married Fiona, she became our daughter. You will always be our other son… Now, I know your sister would love to talk to you."

Logan had tears swelling in his eyes, "Thank you…"

Linda got Fiona, who was obviously ecstatic that he had called, "Loggie?"

"Yeah, Fi… How's the fam?"

"Good… I've a niece named after me. How cool is that?"

"Very. Um… I'm sorry I've been a jerk this last week. I know we have a lot of stuff to talk through… I just wanted you to know that when you come back… well that I want you to come back. I know I've got a lot of stuff to make up for… Fi, ya still there?"

"Yeah…" she squeaked through tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Loggie. I'm just so happy… I've been waiting three years to here that you want me to come home... I wasn't sure I was ever gonna get to hear the words... I love you, brodder."

"I love you too sis. Come home soon… Tell the O'Connors if they want we should have our own family gathering… I really don't need to see Jonas again this year."

"I know they'd like that… Thanks for calling. We'll be home soon."

"Bye," Logan said as a tear descended his face. Max came out of the bedroom and wrapped her arms around him. He turned to her and held her close. "Now all I want to do is take you into that bedroom and make love to you all night long, my beloved."

"I'm not opposed to that," Max said as he lifted her up and carried her in to the bedroom.


	7. Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

"Welcome back Bling!" Max said with surprise as he came into Logan's Penthouse. "I'm glad your back. Maybe you'll have better luck with him then I do. He is freaking me out with all the lifting weights and reps. I'm afraid he will start trying to wrestle me or something."

Bling cocked an eye at Logan who flashed one of his million dollar smiles. "What did I tell you about over doing it while I was gone?"

"Um… I shouldn't?"

"Exactly. Now show me your progress."

"Wait a minute," said Logan. "Where's my sister?"

"She is coming in a few days, like we originally planned," Bling responded.

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya, but why are you back early?" asked Logan.

"Fi wanted some one on one time with the folks before returning. It was fine with me, especially since I was worried about Max managing you alone."

"Managing me?" Logan said in mock annoyance. "I don't need managing."

"Yes, ya do," Max said with genuine annoyance. "Thank you for coming back."

"Hey, that sounds like you didn't like having me to yourself."

"I love you dearly. But trying to prevent you from doing bodily harm to yourself, isn't my forte. That is what Bling is here for," Max stated calmly. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Good. Bill said I had his blessing and I think he'll give her away."

"Woah… Since when did… I mean… Why does she know something I don't?" Logan said in a panic.

"Well, your behavior, toward your sister before she left, didn't exactly leave me feeling like sharing. I talked to Max about the fact I was going to ask Bill permission for Fiona's hand, since he is the closest thing to a dad she has now. Truth is I want you standing by me up there, not handing off your sister. Plus that's not your job."

"But… Why didn't I know things were that serious?" Logan said.

"Logan, you did know. You just didn't want to see it… Fiona was coming home, but it's not like you prompted her. Bling is the thing to entice her back," Max said looking her love in the face. 

"Max," Logan squished his face all up, "can I talk to Bling privately a minute?"

Max looked at him quizzically, but nodded. "I'll take a walk." After the door closed behind Max, Logan turned to Bling who was equally confused.

"What's up Logan? You worried we're going too fast?"

"Not exactly… I can't quiet put my finger on it… I guess… I guess I thought I'd be married to Max, before you'd marring Fiona… I can't believe I said the words out loud… That wasn't as hard as I thought."

Bling gave him a big smile, "Logan, I've known Fiona a lot longer then you've known Max. I have seen her at her best and worst… This isn't a slam or anything, but we both have a lot less baggage then you and Max. We know its right. It's not surprising that we'd be ready to get married… See I can say it without stumbling."

"This is just weird. My sister is getting married before me, again… Max and I are headed in the right direction though… She got on my case about Fiona while you were gone. She brought to my attention that the four of us are forming our own family here," Logan looked down for a minute. "She said she was in it with me for the long haul… I guess she is dealing with the attachment thing way better then I am right now… I'm nearly thirty and I have the emotional maturity at times of a fifteen year old…"

"Another benefit of facing the past, will hopefully mean you can gain some emotional maturity. Hey, I'm glad you are thinking about making a _real_ commitment to Max," said Bling.

"Thanks."

"So, have you talked to Max about the marriage question?" Bling asked knowing the answer would be no.

Logan grimaced, "No… I…don't think Max is the type you talk to about it first. She's more the surprise proposal type."

"Liar… You're just freaked. Truth is if you don't talk about it first, she will probably take a week of walk about to figure out where the proposal came from, before giving you any sort of answer… Logan, you're not there yet."

"But I want to be…" he said to Bling seeking permission.

"How about you sort through the death of your parents and the loss of your sister for the last three years before trying to avoid it again by just creating a new family."

"God, do you always have to be right about everything? It's like having my own personal Obi Wan in my apartment at all times… So where do I start oh wise one?"

"How about easy? I spoke of Chris yesterday. Ya know the guy from the Cobble Stones. I told him Fiona was moving back and asked about their next concert. I figured we could sort of have a welcome home party for her at the concert. Chris was pretty psyched about the prospect of getting his lead singer back."

"And how do you and Chris get along?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. He knew that Chris and Fiona were very close in college. He had always wondered if Chris might not have had feelings for his sister. 

"I know what you're getting at, but we've talked about it. They had decided almost a year ago that they were much better as friends then anything else," Bling responded.

"Wait. You talked to her or him about it? And when did the question even come up?" Logan asked in confusion.

"You really didn't know that much about Fiona's life for the last while, buddy. Chris went to England briefly to 'study' but he really went to see Fi. While he was there, it was obvious he had built up in his mind what she would be like if he had the opportunity, and it wasn't accurate. When he asked about her feelings, she said she had never really thought of him that way. They had one date, one kiss, and both cracked up. No chemistry at all. I know this from Fiona. Although when I told Chris I was dating Fi, he was really supportive. He even told me about the date & the kissed. He then had to laugh at how weird it felt to kiss one of his best friends. Chris and I get along fine. No worries on my side."

"No worries on your part for what?" Max asked as she returned to the apartment.

"Oh, I'm finding out all sorts of new things about my sister," Logan said. "I've been out of the loop, big time. Why have I done that?"

"Because you don't like dealing with reality at times!" Max responded. "So is it safe to return?"

"Yeah. Thanks, sweetness," Logan said hugging Max as she came to him. 

"Alright. Will you help me with the party?" Bling asked.

"Sure. I can call the Alumni office at her college to get some of the numbers for her friends," Logan responded.

"What are we doing?" Max asked.

"We are setting it up so that at the next CobbleStones concert, her old group, it will be like a party for Fi," Bling said.

"I'm in. I'll get my friends to come. They loved Fiona. Kendra is ready to ask to be adopted."

Within a few days, several people from Fiona's past had been contacted to come to the concert. It was surprisingly fun for Logan to get in touch with people who had known and loved his sister. Bling was right about it being a small step, but he knew it was one in the right direction. His sister meant a lot to him, and he was happy to be able to finally show her so. 

Logan, Max, and Bling went to the airport to pick up the fourth member of the burgeon family. Fiona descended the walk beaming to see them waiting for her. She had tears in her eyes; this had been what she had been waiting for. Bling met her first, picking up his love and giving her a big kiss. Upon being set down, Max hugged her friend telling her how much she had missed her. Fiona flashed her the classic Cale smile, allowing Max the knowledge the admission was greatly appreciated. 

Finally, Logan stood before his sister on his own two feet, no aids or anything close to needing them. His face revealed sincere trepidation of rejection. Fiona wrapped her arms around her brother like this was the first time she had seen him in three years. He picked her up, twirling her around with great joy. When he set her back down, Fiona didn't let go. She held on for dear life, like she might wake up and he wouldn't be there. Logan snuggled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you Fi. I won't fail you again." Tears stream down her face as Max and Bling watched the siblings really see each other for the first time in a very long time. 

Fiona took a deep breath and whispered to her brother, "Mom and Dad would be very proud of you and what you're doing, Loggie. I'm really proud of you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Let's go home. I need some quality time with my baby sister." At that the four headed to baggage claim and then to Logan's penthouse. They had their first real family meal; everyone pitched in. Logan and Fiona cooked the majority of the food; Bling set the table and got the drinks ready, while Max boiled the water.


	8. CobbleStones

Title: CobbleStones

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

"Fiona," called Max from the first floor of Fiona's new house that she and Bling had picked. It was close enough to Logan's that Bling could bike, which he liked. There was a smaller house on the next property that she bought for Max and Cindy. Max was more willing to accept the gift since it wasn't from Logan, Sugar Daddy issues, and she would have electricity and hot water. The idea of a house was kind of cool since she never lived in one that was a home. 

"I'm up stairs," Fiona shouted down. Max and Cindy climbed the stairs to the main bedroom. Fiona was standing in front of the mirror, doing her make up. She was wearing a white tank top with a Carolina blue button up top, and jeans shorts. The girls were wearing comparable clothing since it had warmed up considerably. 

"Nice shirt Boo," Cindy commented. "Why couldn't you have swung my way?"

"Sorry, but ya know I was thinking. You really should meet Logan's ex Daphne. I think you two would really hit it off," Fiona said as she put on shiny lip-gloss. She realized that Max and Cindy were cracking up, "What's so funny?"

"You knew she was a lesbian?" Max asked.

"Yeah… I told Logan, he didn't believe me. Wait, have you met Daphne?"

"Yeah at Bennet's wedding. Cindy and her made a bit of a love connection," Max announced. 

"She is fine. But some how I just thought it would be weird for everybody," Cindy said having been conscientious. 

"Oh… Logan can get over the fear that he turned her gay or whatever. They dated because he was the type she was supposed to date. Once she got over the 'my parents are going to kill me' feeling, she broke it off. That landed him with Valerie- another bad idea. My brother can be a real moron… If you like her, call her…" Fiona said confidently. "So ladies, are we ready to go hang with my old band-mates?"

"We meeting the guys there?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if I see Chris before Bling does."

"Who is Chris?" Cindy asked as they went to Fiona's car.

"Chris was a band-mate of mine that had a crush on me while I was married. He came to England to see if there might be any sparks between us over a year ago. No chemistry at all. I haven't told him about Bling, so I think I should do that."

"Sounds like a plan," Max said knowing that Bling had already told Chris. 

It took them a little while to get to Fiona's Alma Mater. The stage for the concert was set up for the outdoor coffeehouse. There were primarily students hanging out in the area helping set up and some diehard fans that were on blankets. Bling and Logan were bringing the chairs and blankets so Fiona took the opportunity to go back stage with her friends and introduce everybody. The guys were excited that she openly agreed to sing and so she rehearsed a bit while Max and Cindy found Bling and Logan. Kendra, Sketchy and Herbal were next to arrive all with significant others. Amusement filled Max, as she pointed out the fact Daphne was at the concert. Cindy cheerily made her way to the blonde, in hopes of getting some good snuggle time on the blanket.

Fiona appeared from behind stage and waved Logan over. It took a little while but she was insistent that he would have no excuse for not making good on the bet that night, so he was forced to rehearse a bit too. They left the back stage area to sit with their loves. "Fiona, you could be really sweet and not make me get up in front of all these people and make a fool of myself," Logan whimpered.

"No way. You would have made me sing to Jonas, so you will sing with me. Besides you can pull Max up there to sing to. I'm planing to sing to Bling." 

"Since when did we get involved in this?" Bling asked.

"Oh come on Bling. It'll be fun," Max said. "I'm curious to see Logan sing and dance. Especially the dancing part!"

"Fine!" Bling said. 

The crew was sitting close to the front, so Fiona wouldn't notice that most of the audience were people she knew. It was also easier to get on and off stage Fiona thought. She had no idea that her band-mates had no intention of her returning to her friends once they got her on stage. 

Everybody seemed to get into the music quickly. Some people sang along to songs that they knew, while others danced at the back of the concert area. A few songs in Chris introduced the band individuals, he then lead into getting Fiona on stage. "We are very lucky this evening, because three years ago we lost our lead singer to the lure of England. She is here with us tonight and we hope to get her to return. So even if we stink clap loudly. Fiona come on up…" at that Fiona got up and joined her band. Logan looked on with great pride, knowing his sister always belonged right where she was.

"What are you smiling at?" Max whispered to him.

"She never ceases to amaze me… I'm proud of her," he said as his sister belted some pre-pulse song he didn't know. Max kissed Logan's forehead and then looked at Bling who had the same expression of pride on his face. She finished singing and Logan yelled, "That's my sister," in an unusual show of emotion. 

Fiona wrinkled her face at him and laughed, "Yes and that's my brother. I will sing this song for him." She began to sing a Beatles song, Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da, their mother sang when they were children. 

On the chorus, Logan joined in singing, "Ob-la-di Ob-la-da life goes on; Lala how the life goes on; Ob-la-di Ob-la-da life goes on; Lala how the life goes on." Max just giggled at him. He was so happy to just be there. It was quite a spectacle to see the all powerful Eyes Only be taken under by a silly song from the 60's.

The Pre-pulse music was happier in a lot of ways, more care free then what was put out after. Fiona sang songs by Bob Dylan, Tracy Chapman, The Goo-Goo Dolls, Pink Floyd and a variety of other groups. Before calling Logan up to make a fool of himself she sang a U2 song for Max on behalf of Logan, 

"You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

You say you want

Your story to remain untold

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You say you'll give me

A highway with no one on it

Treasure just to look upon it

All the riches in the night

You say you'll give me

Eyes in a moon of blindness

A river in a time of dryness

A harbor in the tempest

But all the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You say you want

Your love to work out right

To last with me through the night

You say you want

Diamonds on a ring of gold

Your story to remain untold

Your love not to grow cold

All the promises we break

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

You...all I want is...

You...all I want is...

You...all I want is...

You..."

Max was crying by the end of the song, so were Bling and Logan. **// I'm going soft and I'm taking the guys with me. // **"Alright and now my favorite part of this evening is I get to embarrass my brother… He lost a bet with me, so he has to come up here and sing a song with me. So Loggie, get yourself up here," Fiona said as the three tearful people got up. "Oh, yeah. The bald guy is my love, and the brunette is hopefully going to become my sister at some point, if the blonde doesn't screw things up." Logan shot her an annoyed look as he got up there. 

From the minute they began to sing, Logan realized that Fiona had picked this song to embarrass him to no end. First off the lyrics were a little too descriptive and second of all it wasn't lost on him that his sister was making fun to the age difference between himself and Max. Getting to the chorus was hard enough,

Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind

I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind

My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!

Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma

Myee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!

Ma ma ma my Sharona

Ooooh my Sharona"

Fiona started to dirty dance with Bling on stage which he was all too happy to continue to do. Logan, however, knew his sister was taunting him. He took a deep breath and pulled Max close, bumping and grinding on stage. In a few seconds, he had totally forgotten any feeling of concern due to the shear ecstasy of have Max that close. By the end of the song, all of their friends on the blankets were up and dancing, causing the crowd to come to their feet. As the song ended, Logan looked into Max's eyes with deep desire, breathing hard. "Didn't know he could do that, did you?" Fiona whispered to Max.

"No, but thank you."

When Fiona tried to leave the stage with the other three, Chris brought her back. "Now Fiona, I want you to look out at our audience very carefully… Do you see people other then the crew at the front that you know?" She quickly realized that the audience was filled with old friends from school and the area. She smiled greatly with tears in her eyes. "This is your Welcome Home party Fi. So in honor of that, we will be singing some songs to you."

The CobbleStones sang American Woman, You've lost that loving feeling, and Mysterious Ways to her. After that they sang one last song, Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds. Fiona sang her heart out, loving the song and how much she enjoyed being on stage. 

"Don't you forget about me

I'll be alone, dancing --- you know it, Baby

Going to take you apart

I'll put us back together at heart, Baby

Don't you forget about me

Don't, don't, don't, don't

Don't you forget about me"

With the concert over, Fiona could socialize with all of her friends that were invited to the concert. Logan had arranged for ice cream to be served after, an unheard of luxury these days. Fiona took off her shirt so she was only wearing her tank top. She was very grateful, but she sensed a tension in her brother. "What's up Loggie? You're quiet. Like the calm before a storm?"

"You and I really need to talk… This was great but… Your scar… We need to… I need to…" Logan said with pleading eyes. 

"OK… Uh, I'll tell Bling and Max we're going for a walk and they should take your car if they need to leave. I'll be right back." Fiona made her way to Bling and asked him to relay the message to Max. The Cale siblings disappeared into the night on campus. 

"I guess, I need to know if you're still mad at me. I need to know what happened and how you saw my part," Logan asked in a round about way.

"Loggie, I was never mad at you for the shooting. I thought you knew that by now."

"I just can't see how you can't blame me."

"I could blame Ryan just as easily or myself for telling him to tell you."

"Wait? You suggested he tell me?"

"Yeah, Logan. I mean, I know Ryan asked you to wait until the baby was born but I also know there is no way to tell if it would have made any difference," Fiona said plainly, reaching for her brother's hand. 

"But we lost Mom and Dad, too…"

"You have no idea what that man would have done if he had lived. He could have killed all of us like he intended. I was just so thankful that you weren't there."

"I should have been there!" Logan said defiantly.

"Why so you could die too? I'm proud of you creating Eyes Only but you used it way too often to get into that street, to be shot down like the rest of us. It is a great mission, but don't you dare let it get between you and Max, you here me!" Fi said emphatically. 

Logan rolled his eyes, "I know, 'she's the best thing that ever happened to me' right?"

"No, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, she runs a close second," Fiona said with a laugh as he chuckled. "I was angry that you wouldn't see me, that you shut me out. I was hurt mostly that I became a causality too. I survived only to be treated like I was better off dead. That's why I left."

"I'm sorry, Fi… I know I can never make it up to you, but thank you for giving me a second chance at being a family," he said clutching his sister's hand. 

"Hey, I'm the lucky one here. I get to step back into my life, grown up and healed with a new love and family. You gave me Max, she's a great gift."

"Come on lets head back. I'm sure Bling want another dance with you."

"Yeah well, I expect you will be doing some dirty dancing at home. Max really seemed to like that."

"Hey, what was with that song? I did not need to be singing about anything running down the length of my thigh, thank you!" Logan said in disgust.

"I thought it was only fitting for all the teasing my dear departed husband put up with from you about dating then marrying someone three years younger. I just wanted to remind you she is nearly ten years younger. I know Ryan is laughing in heaven over that one," Fiona chuckled. Logan just glared as they re-entered the concert area before heading home.


	9. Break Down

Title: Break Down

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Many quiet afternoons were spent together for the Cale siblings as the months past since Fiona's arrival. They spent lots of time going through old family albums, reliving moments in their common history. Each trying to recover from the last three years of separation. 

Logan particularly made an effort to work on things of the past. Upon his sister's suggestion, he actually started seeing a therapist about his parents' death and his own guilt over it. He had to avoid some things, such as exposing himself as Eyes Only and the Manticore project. Instead, he termed himself a journalist and Max as coming from an obsessive military family. Other then those things, he was pretty forth coming. He even allowing Max to come with him, so he could work on his ability to open up to her about where he hurt. 

With all the progress Logan was making, no one noticed Fiona was slowly losing it. The engagement that was impending at the concert, was still not official three months later. Somehow, being at home in Seattle stirred more then she was ready to deal with head on. Unbeknownst to anyone, Fiona was spending a great deal of time at the graveyard talking to Ryan. She had taken to coming everyday and reading parts of Romeo and Juliet. Almost everyday, she would lay down between her husband and son's markers and wonder why she wasn't there. She sang her son lullabies and spirituals her mother had sung to her. No one realized that what would have been Fiona's nine year anniversary with Ryan had arrived. 

To all others in their little family, life was going well. Max actually liked work because she knew she didn't have to do it. At the drop of a hat, she could quit and Logan would take care of her. But she did enjoy holding down a steady job, and having some money of her own. Original Cindy and she had been bonding more, since she found out about Max's past. She and Logan were doing really well too. 

Logan was opening up a lot more and Max was learning to do the same. He loved her a great deal and it showed in every part of his being. Mainly his head operatives were now handling his formerly obsessive crusade. He still did the voice overs but he didn't push the way he used to. Therapy did turn out to be a good thing. 

Bling felt life was perfect. He had a great job, working with one of his favorite people, which in a while would become his brother. He had the girl of his dreams, even if she kept putting off the engagement. He'd wait forever. He had good friends from work and outside of it too. He had a house waiting for him to move into and a city he loved living in. 

Everyone missed it. She was breaking down, falling apart at the seams. No one seemed to notice she only sang songs from her years with Ryan, or that her art had taken on a life of its own. No longer was it about the event; it was about her husband. She had started losing cohesion when she had attempted to no longer call Ryan her husband. She began to make an effort to just call him Ryan. It hurt so much… As much as she loved Bling, giving up calling Ryan her husband was wrong in her mind. Up until then things were fine… but it hit her full force. She was a Juliet without her Romeo. For the third time since her husband's death, she contemplated ending things the way the play had. 

When she first got out of the hospital, she had worked hard at getting on her feet, but then she couldn't find a reason to stand. Bling showed her the way. The second time, she was in England and he dropped everything to be there for her. It was then that everything changed between them. Now, as she sat in the graveyard, she hadn't the energy to reach out again. So she sat in the cemetery talking to those she loved that were long buried. It was her anniversary… She needed to be with her husband.

Logan's penthouse was dimly lit with the morning's rays when Max rushed into the living room. "Logan… Logan," she yelled.

"I'm in here… You couldn't wait until after work?" He said seductively from his bed as he prompted himself up with one arm as Max flew through his door. 

"No… Is Fiona here?" she said very concerned. 

Logan became concerned himself at that point, "No, why?"

"I went by her place this morning… The lights are all on. Music was playing. Her car was there, but her motorcycle was gone. I called Bling to see if she was at his apartment. He said she had called him last night from your place and said she was spending the night… She lied to him Logan! I was here last night when she supposedly called… Why the hell would she do that?" 

Logan was listening while getting himself ready for the day. He slid on some jeans and grabbed a sweater he just threw on. "I don't know Max. It's not like her. If she doesn't want to see you, she'll tell you. She doesn't conceal things like that. Did you tell Bling she had lied to him?"

"No, I didn't want to upset him until we found her safe and sound," she said sitting on his bed. 

Logan had put up a few pictures in his bedroom of his family in the last few months. On his dresser sat a picture of Logan, Bling, Max and Fiona from the night of the CobbleStones concert. There was also a picture of his whole family from Fiona's wedding day. As he tried to get a sock on he gazed at the picture. He dropped the sock & grabbed the frame. He pulled open the back of the frame.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" Max yelled in confusion.

"Dammit! I can't believe I forgot. I'm the worst brother in the world," he said as he went into the living room, where some of Fiona's photographs were lying. He gathered them and started looking through them. "Max, I'll be back with Fiona in a while. I'll take care of it, I promise. I know where she is."

Max was very confused, until she picked up the picture and saw the date on the back of it. "Oh, Fiona! You wanted to be alone on your anniversary…"

Fiona sat in the cemetery with a blanket on the ground and one wrapped around her. She was holding the copy of Romeo and Juliet Ryan had gotten for her on their first anniversary. Her voice wafted over the quiet hill, as she read the Shakespearean tragedy. As she came to read the last line, Logan spoke the words from behind her, "Never was there a story of such woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo."

"How'd ya find me?" she said in a whisper.

"You never missed an anniversary with Ryan- the last three you spent here. Plus, your pictures showed how much time you have been spending here, planting flowers and putting up the wind chime. I'm sorry I didn't notice before… I should have seen it coming," he said coming close to his sister. He stood over her, when he noticed what he had always been afraid of- she had a knife open with blood on it. 

Logan quickly came around and grabbed her arms to inspect them. Long slashes from left to right, very shallow were present. He looked into her eyes with tears and anger. The tears came quickly as he struggled to speak, "I didn't lose you that night & I'm not going to now. You hear me! I love you. Max loves you. She was flying around the city looking for you this morning, scared out of her mind. And have you forgotten- there is another man who loves you. What about the O'Connors? You'd be leaving them with nothing of their son…"

Fiona's eyes filled with tears and then she began to wail on her brother's shoulder. 

The anguish that had been building was released in loud groans from deep in her soul. "I can't Logan… I love him too much… It's not fair. I was supposed to have years with him and children…"

"I know sweetheart, I know…" he comforted.

"I was fine with it all really… I was… but… I … I tried to just call him Ryan and not my husband any more… It began to rip my heart out Logan… He'll always be my husband… Just because he's dead that doesn't change the way I feel about him… I was going to be a old and wrinkly with him… I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"You're supposed to do what you've always done… You don't give up! He lived to make you happy. He died protecting you… Don't dishonor him like this… He wanted you to live… Bling will never ask you to forget him. No one will! Ryan will still be my brother till my dying day… We can call Ryan your first husband or your high school sweet heart… It will get easier, little one. It will," Logan responded. 

Tears kept descending his sister's checks. She hurt so much, so torn. "I needed to feel something…"

"What?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself… I've just felt numb for so long, I wanted to feel something. It was the only thing that made me feel alive… It gets so bad sometimes, I swear I'm already dead and my mind won't let go," she whispered. It pained himself so much for her to say the words.

"Why didn't I know you were struggling?" he asked the little pale face in his hands. 

"I was too tired to ask for help again…" she said.

"Again?"

A deeper voice came from behind them, "Yeah, again." Neither had heard Bling approach. After Max's frantic call in the morning, he began to wonder why it didn't settle her to hear Fiona was at Logan's. He soon realized it was because she knew Fiona wasn't there. After having gone to the restaurant's former location- since it had been leveled, he came to the cemetery. 

Fiona hid under the covers, embarrassed by her dismal state. She had always reached out to Bling before… Truth was she wasn't too tired, she just wasn't sure she wanted to reach out again. She had never gone through feelings that she was betraying Ryan, until now. She loved this other man and it seemed wrong. She was a married woman… The thoughts circled her head as she watched him come to her quietly. 

"I'll handle it from here, Logan. We need some time alone… Go tell Max you found her, OK," with that Logan left the cemetery, hoping Fiona would allow Bling access to her heart. Bling looked at his love in her disheveled state and knew her completely. He sat on the blanket without a word, snuggling up behind her. In a few moments, he had gathered her into his arms and deposited her in his lap.

"How long have you been here?" he asked in his calmest voice.

"Since midnight…" she responded. It felt right to have his arms around her, but she fought it wanting to be a good a faithful wife on her anniversary. "It's my anniversary."

"I know… Today is your day with Ryan… but you've been…" he said quietly looking at the marks on her arms, "hurting yourself… I love you too much to let you get swallowed by grief… that's my deal with Ryan… I bet you didn't know I come out here too." She looked into his eyes tearfully trying to understand what Bling was saying. "I come to talk to him… the man my love, loves greatly… Somehow it helps… See I promised him when I came back from England, that I would never take you away from him. I promised to take over your protection and care… I promised him I would love for as faithfully as he would have. I promised to live out the rest of my life with you, giving you the happily ever after you deserved…" Bling leaned his head against hers. 

Fiona lost all argument in herself. Her heart broke for two men now. She wept for a long time in Bling's arms. She loved him dearly and would make a good wife. Ryan would be very happy that she found love again. He had loved Bling when he was alive. Logic and reason began to return to Fiona's heart as she wept the tears of a lost past and the joy of a bright future. "I'm sorry, Bling… I thought I was… over it."

"Sweetheart, you'll never be over it… You had a love that people write books about," Bling said holding her book. "I expect that you'll always be sad at this time of year, when he died, and on his birthday… I know you didn't stop loving him. You just have to let me help you with the pain… I know it's scary to think about getting married again, that's why I haven't pushed."

She buried her face in his chest before looking up and kissing him. "I don't deserve you," Fiona said with pain.

He smiled at her amused, "I don't deserve you… Now, are you OK here by yourself or do you want me to stay?"

"I think it's time for me to go home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'll be there in a minute," she said. 

Fiona turned to the four headstones of her family, "See, he's awesome." She collected her belongings, then sat down in front of Ryan's grave. "I love him… I'm gonna marry him… I want you to be proud of me and how I'm living my life. I'm sorry for the set back… I just miss you and the life we could have had… I promise to keep going, to be you pixie, full of energy and life. Watch over me love… I'll see ya later."

Fiona walked away from the graves and toward her new life in Seattle once again. 


	10. Heat

Title: Heat

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R (Explicit foreplay imagery- no actual description.)

A/N: Thanks to Rachel/Litbit for the concept of both Max & Logan being in heat.

Much to Max's chagrin and anticipation her period of heat was coming upon her quickly. This was the first time the heat hit her since Logan and she had become intimate. She had casually mentioned that he need to stock up on more condoms then usual as a hint and as the day approached she faked an illness at work so Normal wouldn't give her flack about being off for a day or two. In general, she was looking forward to seeing if her twelve-hour record with Logan could be stretched to longer because of the situation.

What she had no idea of was that he was acutely aware the day was approaching. He had been stockpiling condoms for the occasion. Having been given a large quantity of her blood gave him a strong awareness of her pheromones that had developed over time. The longer they were together the more aware he became that his body was in sync with hers. Every time she had a normal menstrual cycle, he knew it. But this was something else. He could smell her before she entered the room. He gazed at her longer with more desire than usual, if that were possible. As the day approached, he swore he never been so aware that he was an animal in his life. The drive that she had described to him in the past was nothing like anything he had experienced before. The concept that there were other women in the world other than Max was completely lost on him. His desire was focused; he only hoped that somehow her desire would be the same as his this time around. If so, he was sure he was going to pull something in the process, but he was too excited to care. 

Logan went to the farmers market to stock up on fresh fruits and Max's favorite foods. The last few days he had concentrated most of his brain, that is his actual brain not the appendage that seemed to have taken over most control of his actions, on Max and what she needed. As he unloaded the groceries with Bling, his friend noticed the selection was surprisingly filled with things that required no preparation. "Logan, why did you get all food that you don't have to cook?"

Completely unaware of his action, he responded, "Did I?"

"You have tons of fruit and sliced meat. If I didn't know any better, I would guess you're going camping or something."

At that thought Logan chuckled**. //I guess in a way I'm planning to be camping out in my bedroom. //** "I just felt like it."

"Uh huh… What are you up to?" Bling asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Logan stated and then he smelled something. It was her. "Max is here!"

Bling stared at him a minute like the man had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? The elevator hasn't come anywhere near this floor," Bling said trying to figure out what gave Logan the impression Max was in the near vicinity. Logan grabbed a fresh orange and stood in front of the large metal doors. "Logan, you're freaking me out!"

The elevator doors opened and there was Max with a bright smile for the man baring fruit. "How did you do that?" Bling said exasperated.

"How did he do what?" Max asked innocently.

"We were in the kitchen and he said you were here. He grabbed the fruit and stood in front of the elevator doors for like a minute. Now here you are. So how'd he do that?" Max 's face became red at the realization that Logan was picking you her scent. She knew Zach and Zane could do that, but Logan? 

"Now why are you blushing? You don't do that either… I'm so confused," feeling the world had just gone sideways.

"Bling, take the rest of the day off. Now!" Logan commanded. "I'll see you in a few days, preferably three… Keep my sister occupied too," Logan stated with extreme desire in his eyes. 

His lack of subtly disturbed Bling a bit, but he left just the same. **//Dear God, their both in heat! I have no way to get in touch with Fiona because she left her cell at my place. Agh… she was planning to come over this afternoon… Well, maybe she won't… I can only hope. //**

Max stared into his eyes for a few seconds. "You know its coming… don't you?" she asked quietly. 

He shook off as much of the hormonal overload as he could, to be sensitive to her insecurity. "Yeah, I now understand why women call men dogs. I have never felt more like an animal then I do right now… The concept that you aren't even in heat yet just… scares me… I'll go take a cold shower."

"No wait…" she said touching his arm. That was all it took. Logan pulled her to himself and kissed her long and hard. They stumbled from the kitchen to the living room, falling back onto the couch. Logan caressed Max's tongue with his own; running his hands up the inside of her shirt a long her back. 

She went for his neck then ear. Max began unbuttoning his shirt while he found her breasts with his hands. Not content with her shirt on, Logan soon removed it over her head. He lay beneath her on the couch with her straddling him. She ran her finger nails down his chest, when Fiona walked through the front door.

"Logan, I need to know if…." was all of the sentence she got out before she realized what was going on in front of her. "I'm sorry…" she mustered as she scurried from the apartment. 

"Give me three days… then you can come back," Logan yelled after his sister completely unfazed. He giggled a bit before turning his attention back to Max's neck.

Between gasps Max said, "Why… do you keep… saying… three days?"

His hormonally warped brain tried to figure out what she was saying then finally processed it. "Well," as he ran his mouth along the smooth skin of her down toward her breast, "if … we're already… this wrapped up… in each other… God you taste so good… I figure prelim… actual… post. Three days." He slid the strap of her bra down to get better access to her breast and nipple. 

"Uh… You … think so," she said amongst moans over the sensation of Logan's tongue flicking the tip of her hard nipple. 

"I hope so…" he said with a rasp that she was unfamiliar with**.**

//So Logan can really be a guy… I guess I better put my plan into affect for work. // "I need to call in… sick tomorrow… It's be better if I do it now before we get to far along," she said pulling away from him. He followed her to the phone, touching the skin on her back while she dialed. "Normal," she said with a deep tone and fake cough. "I won't be into work tomorrow. I'm fightin' it bad…I'll have a doctor's note when I get back." She hung up the phone quickly because Logan had taken the time to remove her bra and had wrapped his arms around her to get one breast in each hand. He kissed her neck, up to her ear. Her body went limp in his arms, trusting him entirely. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear. Moments later Logan arrived with a tray of strawberries, oranges, white grapes, a pitcher of water, glasses, and a bucket of ice with white wine chilling in it. "This should keep us occupied for a while," he said quite proud of himself. 

"Occupied?" she said raising one eyebrow.

Logan took a piece of ice and let it drip on Max's flat stomach, before rubbing it down her neck and in between her breasts. He was a above her and whispered, "Occupied." A shiver went through her whole body. The ice slicked down her soft skin as he glided it over the top of her left breast until the ice completely melted. In a sexy rasp he said, "I figured tomorrow we'll be insatiable, so now would good for playing before we total lose coherent thought."

"Hey, I have coherent thoughts during my periods of heat. You know that!" Max said indignantly.

"Yes, but that was before we were both in heat," he said reaching down to the ice bucket, picking up another piece of cold torture. His eyes filled with desire, he spoke softly, and "Do you realize that I have absolutely no attraction to any other women… I've been this way since we met. I see no one but you." The words flowed from him as the ice in his hand caressed her earlobe causing her back to arch, enjoying the stimulation. His hand brought the wet, slick object to her pouty lips watching her tongue instantly go to the ice to suck the liquid from it. Logan had to shut his eyes to the sight, feeling himself spinning out of control with desire for her. In a deep voice he said, "I want you…" dragging his mouth over her neck.

"Then have me…" she responded guiding him to the place on her neck that was aching to be touched. 

He nearly lost control of himself at the moment, wanting desperately to give in to the throbbing he felt in a variety of places in his body. "Not yet… Before I give into my animal nature, I want some semblance of me as an attentive lover to be present."

Max reached down to the bucket and gathered a piece of ice into her hand, "Always the gentleman." She took the ice and rubbed it over his already taught nipple. Logan's body jumped and he clinched all muscles in his groin area. Her slender fingers nimbly slid the ice up to his lips but she didn't allow him to suck the dripping object. Instead she placed inside her own mouth, slipping it past her lips and then allowing part of it to protrude from her lips. In and out, in and out the ice appeared in her mouth. Max by now was sitting up and taunting Logan the cold substance. "You want it," she challenged, "Come and get it."

He pounced at her, claiming her mouth as his own to be plundered. He darted in and out of her mouth rubbing the ice between their tongues. The mating of their mouths became incredibly heated leaving each gasping for breath and the ice dissolved. Max reached down and grabbed another piece of ice and rubbed it down his chest. "Max,… I…" Logan groaned out trying to stay a little in control.

Her lips made their way to his ear. "Stop fighting…" she said. The last shred of sanity he had was gone. In moments they were naked and together. It was going to be the first of many couplings over the next few days. The aerobic nature of their activity left them both gasping for air. 

Their rest was short lived, as Logan grabbed from his marvelous tray of food. He raised a strawberry to Max's mouth and let it run over her lips before allowing her to bite into the red fruit. Logan happily met the berry stained lips to see if she would share. As it turned out sharing food was still something she was unwilling to do. He made do with the taste of strawberries in her mouth, sampling the flavor with his tongue. "You like?" he asked.

"Making love to you and food: two of my favorite things. What's not to like?" she answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bling! Are you home?" Fiona called.

"Yeah in here sweetie."

She was obviously unnerved. He hoped it wasn't what he thought. "I just walked in my brother and Max getting it on in the living room of Logan's. He yelled to me I could come back in three days… I'm truly disturbed," she said flustered.

Bling led her to his couch. **/She still knows nothing about Max's past except she can fight. What I'm I going to say? /** "It's OK. Really… I know it seems really weird and I'm not the best person to explain it to you, but I'll give you a little heads up… Max has a weird menstrual cycle. She is closer to an animal in that realm… By the look on your face, I'm doing a bad job here… Basically, Max goes into heat a few times a year. This is one of those times. Logan is her mate now in the most basic sense, so he is attuned to that aspect of her. So in a lot of ways they're both in heat," he explained.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" she said looking at him. 

"Well, its true. I was over at his place before she arrived. Logan actually smelled Max before she came to his floor… As unlikely as it sounds, your brother is reduced to a basic animal right now. He'll be fine…" Bling said reassuringly.

"I'm going to have words with Max about this, when this sexcapade is over," Fiona said folding her arms on her chest. 

"Come on. Let's go to dinner… I have something special for you."

"Really?" she asked like a little kid.

"Really!" Bling responded getting his coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the three days, Max had gotten used to being with Logan twenty-four seven. For the first time she could see herself living with Logan. She really was committed to him; she just couldn't get past the forever idea. Somehow it seemed less foreign now. 

She got up at 3 a.m. and headed to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She thanked God for Logan's foresight in food selection and preparations. /**/** **He is so thoughtful. Then again how many men get to have the women they love go into heat, being _always_ ready, willing, and able for sex.** /**/**

She walked to the answering machine to see the light blinking on it. The thing had way too many messages. Original Cindy had called to check on her…uh…illness. Bling called to tease Logan that when he took a break he should stretch out thoroughly before beginning again. A few informants left brief non-descript messages. At the end was a message from Fiona apologizing for interrupting. "And Max you have some explaining to do when you come out of this hormonally driven marathon with my brother!" she said dramatically. "Plus, I have good news and I miss talking to you… So hurry up and finish screwing Logan… Oh dear God, those words should never be said… Just call me when the heat passes."

/**/Bling must have told her… Logan did make it sound pretty extreme with his three-day comment. I guess it's about time I tell her something… Oh well, another few hours and I think I'll be safe… Even with condoms, it will be a miracle if I don't get pregnant- just from shear volume let alone the over exuberant torn one. I'm not going to think about that now… A few more hours of fun until we have to deal with the real world again and I'm not going to waste it. // **

She set the scene in the extravagant bathroom, before waking her lover. She slipped back into the bed, sliding her body against Logan's. His lips curled into a smile. "More?" he asked seductively.

"More!" she responded taking him by the hand and leading him into the large whirlpool bathtub with hot water and candles surrounding. 

"You know this will wash the scent from you. I might not be as able to rapid fire without the inducement of the pheromones," trying to explain if he couldn't perform. The man had been getting it on for well over a day with only a few food and sleep breaks. 

"I'm not worried…" she said coming towards him in the water. She knew he was right about the scent dying down in the water, but she also knew he had several fantasies about her involving the shower, bathtub, and the bathroom floor. "I just plan to give you exactly what you wanted." She sucked on his earlobe before saying, "We're in one of your favorite places. Wouldn't this be a great time to make some of those fantasies come true?" 

Desire flashed in his eyes before he attacked with a passionate embrace. The hot animal like manner they had been banging with for the last day and a half was now replaced with a lust filled cerebral stimulation. Logan was going to satisfy all those naughty little thoughts he had from before he was with Max and she was going to love every second of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The midmorning brought the couple to a tired but satisfied state. They had pancakes ala Cale as they discussed what to tell Fiona about Max's past. "I guess I should at least explain the biological stuff then see what questions she asks… It's not like if we're in danger she won't come running. Plus Bling already knows."

"Yeah, Bling knew about your heat cycles before I did, as I recall!" Logan said to bait her.

"Oh, stop it. Ancient history… Hey, what did you think of my 'heat cycle' out of curiosity?" she asked. 

"Do you even have to ask? This was, well, amazing and terrifying… I didn't know I could do that for that long and that often. I think my fellas are going to be mad at me for a week for all the work they did… There's a part of me that wishes there was more making love, but that's not really able to happen while the pheromone fog was present."

Logan didn't see that Max's face was hardening with his comments, "I'm sorry it was so hard on you… Forgive the pun… I'll lock myself up again next time… I guess even when I'm with someone I have to stay in control."

He pulled her into his lap. "Oh, Max… that's not what I meant. I'm ecstatic about your vulnerability with me. I'm sorry that sounded bad… I love you and I do prefer to be more attentive and caring. I don't like feeling that out of control. But the fact that you're willing to share this with me, to be with me, I will be your mate in the truest sense of the word whenever cycle hits." Logan apologized, trying to make it sound better. 

"Hey what do you think Fiona's good news is?" Max said after a long silence.

"Call her and find out."


	11. The Engagement

Title: Engagement

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG

Max had lunch over at Fiona's house a few hours after leaving the warmth of Logan's bed. She was greeted at the door with Fi's smart mouth, "So, you really could get out of bed long enough to come over?"

"Sorry I was detained for so long," Max replied entering the house, smelling the wonderful dish Fiona prepared. 

"What do you want to drink?" Fiona asked when they got to the kitchen.

"OJ" Max responded. 

"All right… Now tell me about this cycle of yours while I get the food."

"No, you tell me your good news first," she demanded.

Fiona rolled her eyes and sat down, "You can be truly unobservant sometimes."

Max sat trying to figure out how she was supposed to know what the good news was when she had only been in Fiona's presence a few minutes. Then it hit her and she looked at her friends left hand. There it was the ring. The ring they had been waiting for months for. "Congratulations! Bling is great. I'm so happy for you." 

"Thanks," Fi responded.

"How'd he do it?"

"I never thought I'd hear you utter those words?" Fiona said with a smile.

Max blushed a little, "I'm just curious."

"No. That was genuine interest and a bit of jealousy. You're thinking about it, aren't you? You like the idea of the constant companionship of my brother."

At that point Max was sure her face was redder then an apple. She tried to clear her throat and speak, but no words would come. 

"It's OK. I won't tell him… He's thinking about it too, you know… He's talked about it with Bling a few times and me a few times. He's been working really hard to become ready for that sort of commitment to you… You were my major arguing point to get him to see the therapist. He wants forever… Ya think you're ready for that?" she asked gingerly.

Max swallowed and went pale, "I don't know… I love him and it has been amazing just to have him around all the time. I like that a lot. The 'forever' thing is scary."

"It doesn't have to be… The way to look at it is, you're agreeing not to bail on each other **for real**. When it gets hard, you work even harder. When it hurts too much to go on, you ask for help. It's not going to be easy, but it can work if you're both willing to work together," Fiona spoke from experience. 

"Do you think I'm ready for that?" Max asked with trembling voice.

"Not yet, but you're getting there. Partly you have to keep digging deep to remind yourself Logan won't bail on you. Val should show you that. He went through so much crap with her and would have continued if she hadn't cheated on him… Which brings me back to my original question about the heat. Are you attracted to all men or just Logan?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I haven't allowed myself to be near anyone else but Logan during those periods… at least the last few times," Max replied. 

"So how does this work?" Fiona asked digging into her casserole. 

"Well… um… This is good… I was sort of a test tube baby… I was genetically altered to give me advantages others don't have. Some feline DNA was used on me so I'm in heat occasionally… My blood has more stem cells then other peoples, so when I gave Logan a blood transfusion my stem cells started regenerating normal nerve path ways in him… But now, Logan is sort of in the same boat as me, in that he has developed a sensitivity to my scent, uh… my pheromones. I know its weird."

"So… I don't want this to come out wrong… You're telling me someone…made you. What about your brother Zach?"

"Same deal- created."

Fiona got up from the table and went to Max. "I get it a little better now… If you don't want to talk about it any more that's cool."

Something in Fiona's face showed Max that Fiona's reaction would be one of anger at the doctor's that created Max rather then looking at her like a mutant. "I'll tell you…" Max laid out the whole story right down to the barcode and meeting Logan.

Fiona wrapped her arms around Max and said, "You have come a long way in the last year haven't you? I'm sorry I wasn't here to slap my brother upside the head for manipulating you like that initially. And it is his own damn fault for being in that chair, not yours. So you and Loggie are basically hiding until the next search from Lydecker?"

"Yeah, I guess," Max said simply.

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret: Logan has an emergency kit set up for if you ever have to run again. He has a spare laptop with all his files backed up on it. There is a bag filled with traveling clothes and other essentials. He has no intention of being left behind… He would up root himself and even close down Eyes Only to stay with you. If it gets hot, don't skip out on him. He'll come this time… He told me some about last time. Lydecker was your obsessive military father in his version though, not far off truth be known," Fiona confided.

"Why are you telling me this? Won't Logan be mad?" Max asked.

"Nah... He knows how the game works… He gives my secrets to Bling and I give his to you. If he didn't want me to know he would tell Bling and then may him swear not to tell. It is a tried and true method we used for years… That way I'm in good with you and he with Bling."

"So you think Logan and I could make it despite the age difference and the fact I have the military militia after me?"

"Hun, marriages fail because people get lethargic or lazy. Your marriage should be considered an entire separate entity, sort of like a baby. You can say 'Hey I can do that. It won't hurt me' but it is a different story when you ask, 'Will this hurt my marriage?' Team effort is what is required, despite age and military."

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."

"Why?"

"Because then it seems real. Like it might happen. I don't want to hope and then be let down…" Max said with a glazed look. 

"He won't fail you… He wants you more then anything in the world… Oh, I know you think that marriage is this big public humiliation, years after the wedding. Nothing can be further from the truth. You just have to want it bad enough and be willing to work hard enough," Fiona said with confidence.

"So you never did tell me how Bling proposed."

"All right, here's the story. We went to my favorite Chinese restaurant and celebrated an abbreviated anniversary of sorts. I thought that was it because he hadn't mentioned the marriage thing in a while. When we were leaving Bling said the left overs didn't smell right. He thought it might not be our order, so I opened the top box. I found a small black box sitting in my fried rice. I opened it up and there was the ring. I laughed so hard. Bling handed me my fortune cookie, which said, "Will you marry me?" I hugged him so tight he couldn't get down on one knee. When I let him down I started to cry then I said yes, and pulled him back up to me."

"I love it… That was very creative."

"Yeah he knows I needed a cool story to tell."

"So have you thought about a date?"

"Boy, look at you go with the girl questions. Who'd have thought you were raised by freaky military types… We want to do it as soon as possible so we're going to have the service at the house in a month and a half. I'd like you to do the bridesmaid thing if you're up to it. I'll have Becky, my sister in law from my first marriage as a bridesmaid too. Bling will have Logan and his cousin up there. We just need a minister and a caterer… Everything else is pretty settled," Fiona said plainly.

"Wow… No big fuss?"

"Nah… I did that once… I have a smaller immediate family then before. I'm thinking we're going to do email invites to avoid the waste of paper. My mother would be freaking… As much of a free spirit as she was, my previous wedding was polished and pristine. This will not… Hey, you done?"

"Yeah…" Max said as Fi removed her plate and glass.

"Hey I need back up at the dress shop. Let's go look for a dress for you and me?"

"I'm not ready to look for a wedding dress!" Max stated.

"Not a wedding dress… a bridesmaid dress. Now you have it on the brain… It's OK. He's not purposing tomorrow… Let's go OK!" The women went out the door to Fiona's car and off shopping, something they both hated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan? You awake?" Bling yelled into the apartment carefully. Fiona had called to say Max was coming over for lunch, but he still didn't want to walk in on anything. 

"Every muscle in my body hurts… How the hell am I going to deal with this three times a year?" Logan yelled from his bathroom. He was generously applying muscle rub to his legs and shoulders. 

Bling came in to look at his worn out friend. "I laugh in your general direction… You could have her shower often to get most of the pheromones off…And since when have you become all right with talking to me about Max and your sex life? As I recall, you would freak if I even gave you suggestions for the health of your back."

"Well, I know you know what happened. Especially since Fi walked in on us… My body loves me and hates me at the same time. This slightly sucks… What should I do?"

"Eat a large meal then go to sleep. Sleep as much as possible. Give your body a rest… I imagine that was slightly like running a marathon, except more fun," Bling said with a disarming smile. Logan relaxed.

"Yeah, it was. I don't know that I have experienced anything that overwhelming in my life… I'm going to die when she hits her sexual peak in twenty years… I'm going to be trying to satisfy her as a fifty-year-old… I'm going to die," Logan stated simply.

"You're looking that far ahead, huh?" Bling asked as Logan blushed.

"I can't imagine life without her anymore. I can't even figure out what kept me going those three months after we met and she didn't see me… then again I had you to kick my butt … I don't know."

"Sounds like a man in love… looking for a future."

"Yeah… I'm planning to talk to Max about it later today, where we're going and such. I'm going to tell her about my provisions for if we have to leave… Oh, yeah. What was Fiona's good news?"

"Guess?" Bling said in annoyance.

"That's awesome. I'll get the details from her if you don't mind… So when's the day?"

"Get a minister, then the day. Right now just planning to have it at the house in a couple months."

"That soon?"

"Why wait?"

"Good point… Bling? This is going to sound strange but you once said I wasn't ready. Am I ready now? Honestly," Logan half asked half pled.

"Yeah… I'd say so. Therapy is a wonderful thing!" Bling responded with a big smile. "I do suggest getting some premarital counseling this go round… Needless to say you come from two different worlds. There are going to be many things you are going to have to negotiate on… Like when she wants to go steal some over priced coffee and you want to buy it. What are you going to do when one of her sibs is in trouble? What priority are they compared to you? What priority is Max to Eyes Only? If you can't have kids will you adopt a child or buy it on the black market so there will be less interference in your personal lives? Will she keep her job? Will she keep her name? Will she continue to work with Eyes Only? Will you find other operatives to take over more of her duties? When something 'major' comes up, how do you negotiate power since you both hate to be out of control? I love you guy but its going to be tough… You have to really want to make it work. There can't be any halfway stuff… I know you put a lot in with Val, but _you_ have to be more available this go round," Bling stated clearly.

"Gist of it is: I can't bail for any reason. I come to the table everyday showing my cards," Logan said in condensed version.

"That's a good way to put it… Now you realize I want you standing next to me, right?"

"Yes, I realize I will be in my baby sister's wedding party!"

"No. I mean, I want you as my best man," Bling said plainly. 

"Really?" Logan said in a slight state of shock.

"Of course… We've been through a lot together."

"Thanks."

"I guess we will skip any thoughts of a work out for a few days. You will need to stretch a great deal in order to not go into complete spasm."

"Yes, sir… I'll let you know how things go with Max later, K."

"Sounds like a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max returned to Logan's apartment after a few hours with dress in hand. The dress Fiona had decided on for the bridesmaids were a soft Carolina blue color. There was no elaborate pattern or ornamentation, just fitted gauze like material that went to her ankles. "Logan?" Max called. **// I wonder if he'll like it? //**

"Hey!" he called coming out of the bedroom. "Where ya been?"

"Your sister asked me to be a bridesmaid, so we went… yuck… shopping. She decides things really fast, I've noticed," Max said removing the plastic from the dress.

Logan covered his eyes, "Isn't this somehow bad luck to show a groomsmen the dress before the wedding?"

She chuckled at him, "I'm not the bride and you're not the groom. This is not that dress so no worries."

"Why don't you go put it on and then come out here and model it?" he asked mischievously.

"Fine… You're weird about things sometimes." She returned moments later wearing the dress that hugged all of her curves but not too tightly. The flutter of the shirt at the bottom as she twirled in a circle made Logan laugh. "Ya like?" she asked, seeking approval.

"You look amazing," he said, gathering her into his arms before depositing her on the couch. "I was wondering if we could talk…"

Max's whole body stiffened. She abruptly rose from the couch and made her way to the bedroom, "I probably ought not to wrinkle this." 

"What's wrong?" he asked following her across the room, before having his bedroom door slammed in his face. He heard a great deal of scurrying in his bedroom… "Max? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my stuff together," she said trying not to cry. She shut her mind to all the words that Fiona had said earlier that day and completely over reacted.

"Why?"

"Uh… Well… You're about to break up with me so I might as well get out of your way the sooner the better," she said emerging from his bedroom with stuffed bag in hand. 

In one swift move, Logan grabbed the bag from her hand and walked back to the couch. "Why do you think I was about to break up with you?" he asked, being a very typical male.

"Come on Logan! You used a variation of 'we need to talk' in the last sentence before I got up."

"So?"

"So… I know you're a smart man… You don't ever use those words in a sentence with a woman unless you're ending the relationship!" Max yelled.

"Well, I wasn't!" Logan barked back.

"Then what were you doing?" she demanded.

Logan stated with great frustration, "I was wanting to talk to you about us getting married! I wanted to talk about spending the rest of my life arguing with you, NOT breaking up! I have a bag in my closet set up to leave at a moments notice if you have to run. I'm not being left behind again, I'm going with you."

Silence fell between them as Max finally spoke, "Marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" she said timidly.

"Really," he said calmly putting his hands on both her shoulders before drawing her to himself. "I want to marry you… I also want it to work so we need to find a premarital counselor and talk through a lot of different issues… I want you to be stuck with me…always. I'll be worse then you're barcode for consistently being there."

"What imagery!" she said with sarcasm.

"So… What do ya think?" He hadn't noticed she was crying. "What's the matter beloved?"

"I don't deserve you," she whispered.

"Now that's a joke… I love you and I'm gonna marry you if you let me," he said with a nod of his head. 

"I…" Max struggled to find her voice. "I would like to marry you… Just gonna have to give me a bit of time on the forever thing."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Logan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: The engagement ring in the Chinese food is how my husband proposed- I'm not that creative.


	12. The Wedding

Title: The Wedding

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG

A/N: A great deal of thanks to Rachel for all her help and encouragement throughout this series. I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter. If you wish me to write a sequel, let me know in the reviews of this chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In less then traditional style, the invitations to Fiona and Bling's wedding were sent via email to elevate the stress of paper choice and design. Their house was to be the site of the wedding and reception and with only a few family and friends invited, it wasn't hard to transform for a day or two. Many debates went into whom from the Cale side would be invited to the gathering. It was established that Marianne and Bennett were welcome, on the condition that no mention of the occasion be mentioned to his parents, Bennett having always been Fiona's favorite cousin. Becky and her husband Robert flew in with baby Fiona along with the O'Connors. Original Cindy and Max housed the O'Connors while Logan took on Becky and crew. Bling had his hands full with his own family's arrival. His mother and cousin, Aaron, stayed with him at his apartment. The short notice the couple gave limited the number of people so could attend making the couple happy and sad at the same time. 

Logan hosted the rehearsal dinner at his penthouse. Almost all those who would attend the wedding were invited to join in the festivities. Max and Becky talked over how Cale cooking put all others to shame. Robert gabbed to Bling about the economy with little regard for his lack of interest. The O'Connor's sat speaking with Marianne and Bennett about their recent marriage. Bling's mother and Aaron laughed at Logan's stories of Bling while Fiona played with her baby niece. With all family members enjoying themselves Fiona stole Logan for a few minutes of sibling time.

"So why couldn't we visit out there with everyone else?" he asked entering his bedroom.

"I wanted to talk to you and give you something, alone. No prying eyes," she responded. 

"All right lets have it…"

"You remember when we were little and mom would tell us to close our eyes," Fiona said with a shimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah. She would have noticed us eyeing something small that we won't ask for because we knew better then to do that," he said with a laugh.

"When we had forgotten, she would tell us to close our eyes tight and then she would place it in our hand as a surprise."

"I loved that about mom…" Logan said fondly. "I wish… No, I hope they'll be watching over us tomorrow."

"Awe… Look at you getting rid of the cynicism. Now- for what I brought you in here for. Close your eyes and hold out your hand," she said with a smile. 

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just do it!" 

Logan closed his eyes and opened his hand. Fiona put a small ring in the middle of his palm and closed it shut. "Open your eyes," she whispered. 

Upon opening his palm, Logan found his sister had placed their mother's engagement ring in his hand. A look of astonishment came round his face and joy flooded to his eyes. "Fiona… You didn't have to…" his voice breaking with emotion.

With tears in her eyes she said, "I know, but I can't think of a better way to include Max in our family… Besides, this is why I came." Her brother looked at her for a moment in question. "I would have come home eventually to be near Bling, but what actually prompted my visit was you asking about this ring."

"When? I don't recall ever asking you about the ring?" he said in confusion.

"You didn't. Maybe a week after your first big fight with Max you were flipping through an old photo album. Bling asked what you were thinking about and you said you were wondering if I still had mother's ring. He called me later that night and mentioned it. I thought if you were squeaking towards a real commitment with Max, it was about time that I made an appearance… I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you. Mom and Dad would have really loved her, Loggie."

A tear descended Logan's cheek as he reached to hug his sister. "Why is it that since I was about twenty five or so you've been the one taking care of me and trying to keep me out of trouble?"

"You don't get it, do you? I love you a lot… Logan, my earliest memory is of being two or three during a loud electrical storm and you checking on me. In good big brother fashion, you stayed with me the rest of the night so I felt safe. I guess I have always looked at that moment as when I first mentally _knew I was really loved. You taught me what love looked like. I've been showing you the feeling is mutual ever since… In the last several years, I've had more opportunity to look out for you. Honestly, I'm not known for doing stupid things like you are," Fiona said as she nudged her brother. _

"I love you, Fi… I'm really proud of you too. Thank you for the ring. I promise to put it to good use. I've someone in mind to wear it… You think it will fit her?" Logan asked, staring dumbly at the diamond ring in his hand. 

"It will actually. I had it sized for you… She has tinier fingers then mom," she said with a smile. "All you really need to do is figure out how to ask and get on one knee."

"Should I not ask how you pulled this off?" Logan asked.

"I took one of her rings, marked my ring finger with it, and then went to a jeweler. It wasn't hard at all. Besides, I know you; you'll over think this. I figure tomorrow you'll be there in a tux, she'll be in a nice dress and our friends will all be around. No time like the present."  
"Now you're just being evil… I can't come up with anything romantic in twenty-four hours!" he said despondently.

"Sure you can! I have seen you whip up flowers and balloons for people you don't even like in minutes… I'm sure you can come up with something great," she said to encourage her brother before noticing his expression. "You look lost in thought. You've come up with something already, haven't you?"

"… Are you doing the Cale family old charm pull?" Logan asked with a wicked grin. 

"I told you, you would come up with _something great… Let's go see the caterer."_

*******************

"You're a beautiful bride, sweetheart," Bill O'Connor said holding Fiona's hands, admiring her dress. The dress was made of the same gauze like material her bridesmaids dresses were. In fact it was almost the same, just in white with some beading around the collar. Her veil went down to the middle of her waist and she wore ballerina slippers for comfort. Her blonde hair was long in the back but braided in a crown at the front. 

"Thanks Dad. What do you think of my sisters?" Fiona said turning to Max and Becky. Each had their long brown hair done similarly. This being the first wedding Max was ever in, she fidgeted with her shoes quite at bit. 

"They look great. All my daughters," he said with tears in his eyes. Bill hugged each girl separately. But when he came to Max he held her chin and said, "I hope this one knows if she wants a dad, I like the role." Max looked into the kind face of the man, who seemed to have adopted the rest of her small immediate family and was now seeking her heart as well. She settled her arms around the man and for a moment allowed the comfort of a real father to fill her before reverting to form. "Let's get this show on the road," he said as they exited the master bedroom.

Chris, from the Cobble Stones, played the piano down stairs, as Becky was the first to descend the stairs toward the hearth where the ceremony would take place. She winked at Bling as she started up the aisle, which caused him to chuckle. Bling was incredibly relaxed with the whole process, his pastor was up there with him, his best friend was standing next to him, and he was about to marry the girl of his dreams. Life was sweet. 

Logan, however, was a nervous wreck. Everything was set up for him to propose at the reception and he knew he would go weak in the knees when he saw Max. He held his breath as she descended the stairs, his heart pounded as she came closer. She disturbed his reverie by mouthing 'I love you' with tears in her eyes. She took her place at the front and glanced over at him a few times. It took all of his strength not to interrupt his sister's wedding to kiss his love. 

Soon, the occupants of the living room stood as Fiona and Bill stepped down the stairs. Bill joined her hand with Bling's and sat down next to his wife and son in law. Their vows were spoken with great love, affection, commitment and sincerity. Logan did fumble a bit to find Fiona's wedding band, but other then that everything went fine. Bill returned with his wife to tie the couples' hands together with a cord that is used in their family in wedding services to represent the strong commitment of marriage. The pastor presented to newly married couple and soon Bling was picking up his bride to kiss her lips. 

"All right pictures then we party!" Fiona announced as she winked at her brother. Logan had Max already on his arm, whom he proceeded to spin around. The bride and groom laughed at the spectacle Logan was making of himself. They both prayed for Max and Logan's sake, Max would not have a 'freak out' moment when Logan proposed. 

Lucky for the couple, friends let the family take the pictures quickly and then the real party began. Since most of Max's friends from work had become Fiona's hang out buddies, they all attended the wedding much to Max's satisfaction. Original Cindy was responsible for the gifts and guest book at the front, while Kendra was responsible keeping the wedding on schedule. Sketchy and Herbal enjoyed the surroundings and food. The Cobble Stones were responsible that appropriate music was playing in the back ground at all times, with the back deck used as a dance floor for most. Everyone loved the food, the music, and watching the happy couple together. 

Logan definitely was acting uncharacteristically nervous. Max coached him through his toast again. "When my mom was pregnant with Fiona, I wanted a little brother so badly I could taste it. The shock of not getting what I wanted was a good thing because I couldn't have asked for a more caring and understanding sibling. It was afforded me an interesting dilemma being that eventually my sister would chose who my brother would be… My sister's first choice, Ryan, was my best friend in high school and I had to share. This time around I once again get my best friend to be my brother, however my sister is sharing more then I am… I enjoy that. To my best friend and sister, have a long and happy marriage." Max squeezed Logan's hand as he finished.

"You did it… Now you can finally relax," she whispered.

"Yeah… Right…" he said breathing swallowing trying to keep his cool. 

Becky and Bill gave toasts as well as the minister. Bling toasted his wife before moving on in the activities. "When I met Fiona, she was married, a student, and pregnant. Obviously not someone I thought I would ever end up married to. I was blessed to know Ryan and she for a few months prior to his passing. I know the love and commitment Ryan had to his Juliet. I was blessed by Fiona's trust of me in her recovery, allowing me to be the one to push her to continue. She's a strong lady and could have easily told me to keep my pep talks to myself- the way her brother did on occasion," the guests chuckled as Bling continued. "I was blessed to be the one she called when she was in need of help and encouragement. Through all the pain my wife has suffered, she allowed me access to the amazing heart of hers. I made a promise to my friend Ryan at his grave when I started dating Fiona that I now make to you: I will love her, cherish her, and give her the 'happy ever after' she deserves. To my beloved bride!" By the end of the toast Fiona was crying along with several other people in the room. 

The celebration continued as people relaxed and enjoyed the atmosphere. The cake cutting was about to begin and Logan looked like he would jump out of his skin. Fiona quickly sidled up next to him to say, "Hey, she has already told you she'll marry you. Don't worry. Take a deep breath. You're dream is about to come true."

"Thanks. I needed that."

Fiona winked then turned her attention to her guests. "In the Cale family we have a tradition of a cake pull. Small charms are attached to ribbons that are inserted in the cake. Each person pulls a charm and whatever meaning is ascribed to the charm, is what we as a couple wishes for that person. So, people who were in the wedding party or helped with the wedding, please come forward. All right Max stand here, Cindy on her left, Logan on her right, Aaron next to Cindy, Kendra next to Aaron, Chris next to Kendra, and Becky between Chris and Logan," Fiona instructed. "Ok, Logan you start and we'll finish with Max."

Logan started pulling the ribbon attached to a claddagh symbol or hands in hands representing a life full of love, he believed that was a set up. Becky pulled her ribbon attached to the picture frame, symbolizing a happy family. Chris laughed as he pulled a small Eiffel tower from the cake for a life of travel. "I haven't gotten very far so far," he chuckled. Kendra selected the wreath for a contented life. Aaron pulled a small owl from the cake that symbolized wisdom, which Bling contended he needed greatly. Original Cindy removed a rose attached to her ribbon meaning a life of Beauty. 

"And our last ribbon belongs to Max, so go on and pull," Fiona said.

Logan stood close by taking deep breathes as her elegant fingers went to the purple ribbon. She tugged at the ribbon and an icing covered engagement ring appeared. She stared for a minute, realizing it was an actual ring and not a charm like the rest. Logan stooped to one knee and waited for Max's gaze to meet his own. The room hushed with gasps of surprise and coos over the romantic approach. "Max, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" 

Tears welled in her eyes, as she now understood the nerves that had been present all day in her love. The faintest sound came from her voice, "Yes!" She closed her eyes letting the tears descend her cheeks as she nodded quickly. The cheers of the crowd of friends and family were lost on the couple, who only saw or heard one another. Logan stood up and kissed his fiancée passionately as she still held her engagement ring by the ribbon, getting icing on his coat.

"This is going to being pretty sticky," Logan said as he took the ring from Max. "Sketchy, get me a glass of water!" he demanded before placing the ring in his mouth. The guests broke into laughter watching the squeamish faces Max made as Logan sucked the icing off her ring. Soon enough, the glass of water was passed forward for the ring to get a proper washing and ribbon removal. Once the ring past muster, he placed it on his beloved's finger. "My sister was kind enough to bring our mother's engagement ring to me, so I could in turn give it to my love. I know our parents would have loved to be here today, but I have to believe they are watching over us. So mom, I found my very own smart ass."

Max playfully slapped his chest before being enveloped in his arms. "I love you, Logan. Thank you," she whispered in his ear. 

"Nah, thank you. I get to have you with me always… for better, for worse… sickness & health… Lydecker or not," Logan said kissing her. 

"Hey Loggie. There is one last ribbon; I must have miss counted. Why don't you pull it?" Fiona called to her brother.

"Why not? So far this cake has been very good to me." Logan grabbed the purple ribbon Fiona had been hiding from view of the others. A silver cradle appeared from the icing. Logan knew very well, this was not one of his parents' charms. He looked at his sister then to Max, who winked at him. "Really?" he mouthed. She nodded. Logan kissed Max with all the emotions he felt. Tears developed in his eyes as he spun his fiancée and mother of his child around. 

"Go on girl," Cindy called while Herbal slapped Logan on the back. Cindy and Kendra were with Max when she took the pregnancy test so they had just been trying not to spill. Bling and Fiona chuckled at Logan's enthusiasm over the news.

They approached the couple to congratulate them. "How did…" Logan babbled to his sister. 

The amazing Cale smile shone on her face as she began, "Well, Max told me about the little one yesterday morning, trying to explain why she had been so emotional lately. I had already gotten the ring ready so I gave it to you last night. I pushed for you to go ahead and propose, because I didn't want her to tell you about the pregnancy and then worry that the engagement wasn't from the heart. Once you told me how you were going to propose I suggested the cake pull to Max as a way to break the news. She thought she would pull the cradle - thus being the mega surprise… Look at how well it turned out. You both got to surprise each other and everything."

"Fiona, you're amazing…" Max said still teary eyed. 

"…and awful," Logan finished the statement, sending his sister into a fit of laughter. 

"All right. Enough about you two… It's time to cut the cake," Bling announced over his wife's shoulder. 

The cake was cut and distributed, as both couples were given many congratulations. In the end, Bling and Fiona fled the reception accosted by bubbles to set off on their honeymoon, while Max and Logan enjoyed the reverie of the day and the surprises it brought. They looked into each other's eyes and knew the next chapter in their adventure together was just beginning. 


End file.
